Ninfomania
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: As aparências enganam bastante. UA, EstUkr, com outros casais.
1. Ninfomania

Ninfomania

Estamos aqui, mais uma vez, na sala de música.

Somente nós dois.

A porta está trancada, a janela fechada. Temos aqui toda a privacidade e tempo do mundo.

E nós podemos sentir, qualquer um pode.

Há um grande cheiro de sexo aqui. Nas cortinas fechadas, no piano, nas cartilhas.

E, principalmente, em nós dois.

Nunca saberiam de que transformamos esse local em um esconderijo para dois amantes.

Ou seriam ninfomaníacos?

Sim, nós somos ninfomaníacos.

Eu sei disso, ele também. Nossos olhares furtivos, a ansiedade e agitação, o coração batendo forte enquanto esperamos as aulas acabarem, para irmos enfim refugiarmo-nos nessa sala.

Nossa sala.

Deito Eduard no banco do piano, no qual ele já sentara para tocar o instrumento com muita habilidade diversas vezes. O som do zíper de sua calça xadrez sendo aberta mistura-se com a nona sinfonia, que eu deixara tocando de antemão, para abafar os barulhos.

Estou sentada em cima de seu ventre, já nu. Ele levanta a saia de meu uniforme.

"Calcinha rosa hoje? Que meigo, Ucrânia!" Dá um risinho de deboche, o que só servira para me excitar mais, ao invés de corar.

Liberto o seu membro da cueca azul acizentada, recebendo um suspiro de alívio em resposta à ação. Abaixo-me, dando um sopro na ponta, fazendo-o soltar um leve gemido.

"Anda, Eduard. Tira minha calcinha e começa a me lamber também."

Ele abaixa minha roupa íntima, passa a língua de leve em meu sexo, fazendo-me estremecer. "Você já está bastante molhada, Ucrânia. Aposto que ficou pensando nesse momento a manhã inteira, não foi?"

Pergunta-me, numa tentativa de me provocar. Ele estava certo e sabia disso.

Mas eu sabia que ele também fez a mesma coisa, o que me faz sentir-me um tanto quanto vitoriosa.

Dou um beijo em sua intimidade, para logo depois tê-lo por completo em minha boca. Seu sabor já me era familiar.

Logo sinto o toque de sua língua quente em mim, o que me faria gemer se eu não estivesse lambendo e chupando-o. Suas mãos apertam o meu traseiro em busca de um apoio, assim como eu estava segurando-me em suas coxas.

Consigo perceber os pequenos espasmos que ele estava começando a ter em minha boca, o orgasmo se aproximava.

Paro, retiro-o de mim, dando sinal para que ele faça o mesmo.

Levanto-me, retiro totalmente as minhas roupas. Ele se senta, e eu faço o mesmo procedimento.

"E então, Ucrânia, como você quer?"

Não falo, apenas o guio para o chão, deitando-me e abrindo minhas pernas. Não me importo com o fato de que ele pode ver tudo, de que está claro. Além do mais, eu também já o vira por completo.

Não há nada para nós escondermos, ou para envergonharmo-nos.

Eu conheço todas as fantasias sujas e loucas dele, e ele as minhas.

E nós as realizamos, uma por uma.

Quantas vezes já nos despimos aqui?

Sinceramente, já perdi a conta.

Ele sorri, faceiro. Adorava ficar por cima, de ter o controle sobre mim.

E eu o deixo, pois fazer sexo com Eduard é, para mim, viciante.

Observo-o se posicionando por cima de mim, sinto o seu membro penetrando-me, ouço o som molhado ecoando junto com a música que está tocando ao fundo.

Puxa-me para um beijo, delicio-me com seu gosto. Nossos cabelos, loiros, curtos, estão desarrumados, os óculos de Eduard estão desalinhados.

Ponho-os no lugar, recebendo um "Tänu" tímido e adorável em resposta.

Irônico, considerando como ele é um pervertido.

Passa a ponta dos dedos em meus seios fartos, traçando uma espécie de desenho abstrato e invisível neles.

"Para de enrolar, Eduard. Me fode logo."

Sim, é isso que eu quero. Eu quero que ele tenha o controle sobre mim, e que ele demonstre isso.

Eu quero que ele me domine, que ele faça isso comigo.

Finalmente, ele começa a movimentar os quadris. Lentamente, a princípio, mas logo aumentando a intensidade.

E ele me encara com os olhos verdes, mostrando os caninos num sorriso faceiro, deixando escapar alguns gemidos as vezes. Suas bochechas estão totalmente coradas, e ele está suado.

Também estou, admito.

Entrelaço minhas pernas em seu dorso, abraço-o, puxando-lhe para mim.

Meus seios estão pressionados contra seu corpo, eu posso ver os cabelos arrepiados de sua nuca, e ouço todos os timbres de seus gemidos e suspiros que saem de sua boca diretamente em meus ouvidos, e posso fazer o mesmo.

Minhas mão percorrem sua coluna, arranho suas costas.

Ele toma posse de mim totalmente, posso perceber pelo modo que se movimenta.

A sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim é absolutamente prazerosa.

"Ucrânia, eu vou gozar!"

O rouco de sua voz me causa arrepios, o fato de que ele está quase chegando ao orgasmo comigo me alegra profundamente.

Ele precisa de mim, e eu preciso dele.

"Goze, Eduard."

Deixo-me enfim chegar ao ápice, junto dele.

É um belo dueto. Gritamos, com nossas vozes roucas, ao som de Beethoven.

Ele se separa de mim, deita-se, exausto, ao meu lado.

Eduard está alegre, e eu também.

Abraço-o, passo meu dedos por seu torso em círculos.

Ficamos assim, nus, deitados no chão, ouvindo a agradável música clássica.

"Vamos pra casa?" Pergunta, num tom carinhoso. "Sim, Eduard."

Nos levantamos, botamos nossas roupas novamente, penteamos nossos cabelos.

Trancamos a sala, deixando a chave com Kiku.

De mãos dadas, voltamos para ver nossos irmãos, que nem descofiam de nosso relacionamento ou do que fazemos de verdade à tarde.

E se repetiria, amanhã, nesse mesmo horário. Mal posso esperar.

Mas, enquanto isso, vamos encontrar nossa família.

Um casal adorável passeia pelo parque, de volta para casa.

Mal desconfiam os transeuntes de quem eles realmente são.

Ninfomaníacos.


	2. Suspeitas

Suspeitas

Nada de muito relevante acontecera à noite. Ambos foram para suas respectivas casas e viveram suas vidas tranquilamente.

O estoniano chega na sala de aula um pouco antes da mesma começar. Senta-se no canto, ao lado de Ucrânia. Dá um bom dia a ela, e espera o professor de geografia entrar.

"Hǎo rìzi, aru! É bom que vocês tenham dormido bem, pois não quero ouvir nenhum ronco nessa sala! Está claro, Gilbert?" Fala, dando grande ênfase na última frase, o que fez com que todos direcionassem os olhares para o prussiano que babava numa carteira no fundo da sala, que acordara devido à reclamação do chinês.

"Certo, professor..." Limpa a trilha de saliva, se espreguiça e abre seu caderno. Alguns risinhos abafados são ouvidos, mas isso era comum. Além do mais, o albino era bastante popular.

A aula enfim começa normalmente. Alguns minutos depois, a mente de Eduard começa a vagar. Pensa no que aconteceria durante a tarde.

Como seria beijado? Qual seria a cor de sua lingerie? O que ela diria? Qual música ela poria de fundo? Como iria ser tocado?

Todas as perguntas se misturavam, repetindo-se loucamente em sua cabeça.

As fantasias se formavam, sonhava acordado. Sente o incômodo em sua calça e retorna para a realidade.

Não se surprendera com isso. Estava ficando cada vez mais comum.

Fica alguns minutos sem fazer nada, mexendo-se na carteira, tentando disfarçar o problema. Porém chegara ao ponto em que não podia mais surportar. Precisava livrar-se daquilo.

"Posso ir ao banheiro?"

O braço estava levantado, e todos os alunos voltaram-se para encará-lo. O professor permitiu a sua saída com a cabeça. O aluno se levanta, e anda rapidamente até a porta.

Quando a fecha, olha para baixo. Seria muito embaraçoso se alguém o visse naquele estado.

Com pressa, entra na última cabine do banheiro. Logo abaixa a calça e a cueca, libertando seu membro. Respira fundo, fecha os olhos.

Com as costas apoiadas na parede, o loiro se masturba o mais rápido possível. Morde o lábio, não tenta retardar o orgasmo.

Logo vem o alívio da ejaculação, que só duraria algum pouco tempo. Mesmo assim, era melhor do que nada. Suspira, lava as mãos, organiza as vestes e retorna à sala de aula.

O mesmo processo repetiu-se mais vezes, uma para cada horário.

Quando retornara pela quinta vez, porém, vira uma folha de caderno dobrada sobre sua mesa. Senta-se e abre-a.

A letra era miúda, de grafite. As bordas azuis com flores denunciavam quem fora sua rementente. Ucrânia.

"Eduard, o que você tanto faz nesse banheiro?"

Pega seu lápis, respondendo à questão com uma única palavra.

"Xixi."

A ucraniana olha para o papel em reprovação. Escreve com certa ansiedade.

"Não, Eduard. Eu vi sua calça. É isso não é?"

"É."

Mais uma resposta curta. A garota dá um sorriso tímido e não muito alegre.

"Você precisa parar. Se continuar assim, vão suspeitar de você."

"Eu sei, Ucrânia. Mas eu não posso fazer nada se eu fico de pau duro. Além do mais, se eu for pego fazendo isso no meio da aula, serei suspenso."

Dá um suspiro cansado, voltando a escrever.

"Vou tentar esconder mais a partir de agora e tentar evitar sair de sala, certo?"

No momento em que acaba, o toque para o intervalo é ouvido. Ambos se levantam.

"Desculpe, Ucrânia."

É abraçado pela jovem, que depositara um beijo em sua testa. "Tudo bem. Eu sei como é difícil. Eu também estou passando por isso." Com uma pequenina risada, o jovem se separa da outra.

"Eu realmente preciso ir no banheiro agora. De verdade." O comentário feito pelo rapaz, que estava encabulado, fez a moça gargalhar. "Pode ir, eu vou ficar na sala!"

Ao terminar de falar, observa enquanto o outro sai do cômodo, apressado. Senta-se, abrindo o pacote de salgadinhos que levara em sua bolsa.

Logo após fechar a porta de sua cabine, Eudard ouve o som de passos e de conversa. Ignora a maior parte, concentrando-se mais em não molhar o chão ao aliviar-se.

Mas não pode evitar de prestar atenção ao ouvir seu nome.

"Eduard está saindo todas as aulas agora. Que mijão!"

"Mijão? Acho que você quis dizer punheteiro, Gilbert!"

"Você acha mesmo, Ivan?"

"Claro. Ele é tão... Nerd! Aposto que o laptop dele é cheio de putaria, e que ele deve ficar até tarde assistindo, só no cinco contra um!"

Risadas. O estoniano agradece por não saberem que ele estava ouvindo tudo.

"Bom, mas acho que nenum de nós o viu de pau duro no meio da aula, viu?"

"Você conseguiu ver isso, Gilbert!"

"Não sei, talvez tenha sido só impressão minha. Bem, se ele ficar depois do horário do almoço, é por que ele é!"

"Vê se não dorme no ponto, hein?"

"Como se eu fosse!"

Mais risadas, passos. Silêncio. O estoniano deveria tomar mais cuidado a partir de agora. Retorna à sala, encontrando sua companheira em sua carteira.

"Quer?" Pergunta, estendendo o pacote, de boca cheia.

"Você deveria trazer um almoço de verdade." Diz, pegando um bocado e pondo na boca. "Eu consigo sobreviver muito bem com isso, tá bom?"

'Tudo bem." Fala, pegando de sua mochila um outro pacote do mesmo salgadinho.

"E ainda me diz que eu não trago almoço!"

Riem, conversam sobre banalidades. Nada fora dito sobre a conversa no banheiro.

O retorno as aulas é lento e tranquilo. Roderich fazia questão de estar com a turma tranquila ao lecionar história.

Eduard cruza as pernas e põe o caderno em seu colo ao notar um certo desconforto.

Espera, ansioso, até o toque. Só após a saída de Ivan e Gilbert fora quando ele resolvera levantar-se.

Sua mão é segurada pela da garota, e logo se vê sendo guiado novamente para a sala de música, que estava aberta. Trancam-se, deixam as mochilas num canto.

"Ucrânia... Eu ouvi o seu irmão conversando com o Gilbert no banheiro."

"E daí? Eles são amigos."

"Eles estavam... Falando sobre mim. Acho que o Ivan não vai me querer perto de você."

"Por que?"

"Ele suspeitou de minhas saídas."

"Ora, mas isso já não está resolvido? Não há com o que se preocupar! Vai passar daqui a poucos dias!"

Fala alegremente, dando um selinho no mais novo. "Você precisa se animar!"

Saltitante, ela bota um CD de Phoenix para tocar. Pega suas mãos, tentando fazê-lo dançar ao ritmo de Liztomania. Logo o jovem se sente contagiado pela alegria da moça, rindo, cantando e dançando junto a mesma, até cair por cima dela.

Logo se beijam novamente, passando por carícias ardentes.

Logo as roupas são atiradas ao chão, e ambos se encontram entrelaçados mais uma vez.

A ucraniana o deita no chão, sorridente.

"Hoje é minha vez, Eduard."

Lidera os rebolados em seu membro, o que fizera o estoniano esquecer-se completamente de tudo.

Chegam ao orgasmo, ela ouvindo o doce som do gemido emitido pelo seu parceiro.

"Você solta uns gemidos muito fofos quando goza, sabia, Eduard?" Comenta, com um sorrisinho. O rapaz fica vermelho, mas nada comenta. Apenas abraça-a de volta.

"Hora de ir, Ucrânia."

E, novamente, vestem-se, trancam a sala e devolvem a chave a Kiku.

Após deixar a garota na porta de sua casa, o loiro vai caminhando, só e pensativo.

Estava com uma sensação ruim, um mal pressentimento. Iria conversar sobre isso com seus irmãos ao chegar em casa.


	3. Confiança

Confiança

Eduard abre a porta de casa, para encontrar seu irmãozinho. Imediatamente, é abraçado por ele. Podia sentir o cheiro do jantar sendo feito na cozinha.

"Vocês dois, vão tomar banho!" Gritou Toris, que utilizava um avental e preparava a refeição.

O estoniano é puxado pelo letão escada acima, em direção ao banheiro. Logo se encontra nu, dentro da banheira com água quente, junto do mais novo.

"Faz tempo que não tomamos banho juntos, Eduard! Eu estou feliz." Comenta o mais jovem, com uma risada gostosa, abraçando o mais velho e se aninhando em seu torso. Percebe a mão lhe afagando os cabelos.

"Eu estava com saudade disso." Fala, timidamente.

"Eu também, Raivis." Responde, sentindo o doce cheiro que era emitido pelos cabelos ondulados do menor. Não conseguia se excitar na presença do outro. O letão era um menino doce e gentil, o que tranquilizava Eduard.

Adorava o fato de que podia fazer carinho no rapaz sem precisar ter medo de que algo desse errado, de acabar pensando em coisas inapropiadas.

Mas ele era incapaz de observar o corpo nu e franzino do menino com malícia. Apenas via uma criança tímida e meiga.

Aproveitara muito bem desse momento para abraçá-lo e sentir suas mãozinhas em seus cabelos, suas costas, sua face. Era relaxante.

"Es tevi milu, Eduard."

"Ma armastan sind, Raivis."

Recebe um beijo inocente do irmão na testa antes de ambos saírem da banheira para se vestirem novamente.

O jantar fora agradável e divertido, como o clima geral da casa habitada pelos três bálticos.

"Toris, posso falar com você a sós?" Pergunta o estoniano, sussurrando discretamente na orelha do lituano enquanto o mesmo lavava a louça. "Pode."

Vai para seu quarto, tenta ler um livro durante a espera do moreno. Algum tempo depois, a porta é aberta e trancada a chave.

"O que foi, Eduard?" Pergunta, sentando-se na cama do loiro, passando o braço por seus ombros.

"Eu estou me sentindo mal. Acho que algo ruim vai acontecer envolvendo eu e o Ivan."

"Por que diz isso, irmão?"

"Ouvi alguns deboches sobre mim vindos da parte dele no banheiro hoje."

"Ei, isso é bem típico dele. E não é como se ele fosse te maltratar por causa de alguma coisa boba, não é?"

"Acho que não." Fala, virando-se para encarar o mais velho, que dava um sorriso de compreensão.

"Toris... Obrigado." Abraça o maior, assim como Raivis fizera com ele a algumas horas atrás.

"De nada. E acho que já está na hora de irmos dormir, não acha?" Diz, afagando os cabelos loiros do mais jovem.

"Sim. Head ööd."

"Labanakt. Durma bem."

E com isso, sai do aposento, deixando o rapaz sozinho mais uma vez. Se encontrava muito mais calmo agora. Troca de roupa e se deita, deixando o sono tomar conta de seu corpo.

Na manhã seguinte, toma uma ducha e vai para o colégio. Senta-se na mesma carteira do dia anterior, espera o professor de biologia entrar.

A aula segue normalmente, o rapaz esconde a ereção que acabara tendo novamente. Percebe um papel dobrado caindo em sua mesa, jogado por cima de seus ombros. "Para Eduard."

O loiro abre o papel, receoso.

Desenho de pintinhos. Letra de caneta vermelha, angular. Gilbert.

"E aí, punheteiro? Não vai fugir da aula?"

Engole em seco, suspira. Responde.

"Desde quando eu estou com essa fama?"

"Desde ontem, oras! Não dá pra alguém ficar se mijando de hora em hora, e você foi rápido demais para se achar que você estava doente ou gazeando. E não pense que eu não te vi de pau duro depois do almoço."

Estava encurralado. Não havia um argumento para safar-se daquilo. O prussiano sabia atacar com as palavras.

Tentaria, de qualquer modo.

"Isso pode acontecer com qualquer um, Gilbert. Não tenho culpa se foi no meio da aula."

"Isso ainda não explica as suas saídas de sala."

"Isso é assunto particular."

"Tudo bem. Não falo mais."

Guarda a folha no bolso da calça, aguarda o toque do almoço. Enquanto isso, observa o fluxo de bilhetes entre Ucrânia e Bélgica. Devia ser um assunto feminino.

Assim que o toque é ouvido, sente seu braço sendo agarrado pela jovem, que o fizera correr junto com ela até a cabine de deficientes do banheiro feminino.

Ela retira o papel que ia de uma carteira à outra durante a aula do bolso do casaco azul escuro que estava usando. "Acho que isso vai te interessar, Eduard."

A letra rosa era de Bélgica, a de azul era Ucrânia. Fora a primeira quem começara a conversa.

"Ei, é verdade que você tá saindo com esse nerd, o Eduard?"

"Nós só somos do clube de coral, mais nada."

"Sério? Você nunca, sei lá, nem ao menos se beijaram?"

"Só algumas vezes..."

"E aí? Ele tem pegada?"

"Tem."

"E então? Mais alguma coisa? Aposto que você está me escondendo algo!"

"Não, eu não estou! A gente só deu uns amassos, só isso!"

"Então vocês nunca... Você nunca deixou ele pelo menos tocar nesses seus peitões?"

"Não."

"Vai me dizer que nunca passou a mão na bunda dele também!"

"Não, Bélgica."

"Bem, eu acho que essa é uma boa hora de vocês irem mais além, então!"

"Por que diz isso?"

"Não viu como ele estava ontem? Ele te quer! Não deixe essa oportunidade passar! Eu digo que ele gostaria disso, você também.

"O que você quis dizer com essa última frase?"

"Você não quer que ele te pegue? Dá um sinal , oras! Senão, ele vai acabar na mão, literalmente, hehe."

"Certo, certo. Amanhã eu te conto como foi, então."

Fim. A conversa acaba aqui.

"Pelo menos ela entendeu de um modo errado. E bem, você só vai ter que inventar uma historinha. Não vai ser ruim." Põe a mão no bolso da calça, retirando outra folha dobrada. "Olhe isso."

A garota passa os olhos azuis pelas linhas com avidez.

"Isso é um problema. Mas não há algo que você possa fazer, não é?"

"Acho que não..."

A ucraniana se aninha em seu braço, guiando-o novamente para a sala de aula.

"E então, Gilbert? Conseguiu informações dele?" Pergunta o russo, que estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore, ao lado do prussiano.

"Ele ficou na defensiva. Acho que já dá para ter certeza, não é? Além do mais, aconteceu de novo hoje. Deu pra notar pelo jeito que ele se sentou."

"Entendo... E minha irmã? Eles são do clube do coral, não são?"

"São sim. Mas nunca vi esses dois se agarrando, nem demonstrando nenhum sinal de que estão fazendo isso. São só amigos." Comenta o rapaz, levantando-se e fitando o loiro com seus olhos vermelhos.

"Então ela não tem nada a ver com essa história." Fala o russo, também saindo do local.

"Acho que seria legal se eu tivesse uma palavrinha com ele."

"Ainda hoje?"

"Não, não. Amanhã. Vamos deixar ele em paz pelo resto do dia."

havia um brilho sádico no olhar do mais alto. Até mesmo o albino estremecera um pouco nesse momento, mas nada falara.

A aula seguira normalmente, para a desconfiança do casal.

"Vamos para a sala de música, Eduard?"

"Claro."

Trancaram-se no cômodo recheado de instrumentos novamente. Logo o estoniano cai no chão, pois a ucraniana jogou-se em cima dele.

"Tino, o que você está fazendo com esta revista feminina?" Pergunta Berwald, o coordenador, ao jovem rapaz da biblioteca.

"Lendo?" Responde o finlandês, sentado na cadeira da biblioteca. Em suas mãos jazia uma revista qualquer, com uma moça seminua e com a matéria da capa chamada "100 técnicas para ter orgasmos de tirar o folêgo!", junto com algumas dietas e uma entrevista com a garota de biquíni.

"Isso é para mulheres, Tino. E eu nunca achei que você fosse ler essas listinhas de dicas bobas."

"É engraçado! Olha só!"

Mostra a revista, apontando para a dica de número 33, que mandava a mulher se enfiar numa casinha de cahorro e começar a lamber o marido e agir como um cachorro de verdade quando seu "dono" chegasse.

"Que coisa ridícula!" Comenta o sueco, segurando a risada. E ele sabia que alguém ia seguir a dica.

Logo encontra o finlandês ao seu lado. "Eu não preciso disso, Berwald. Posso te mostrar, se quiser."

"Isso seria interessante." E logo eles começam a beijar-se, sem importarem-se de serem pegos. A biblioteca estava trancada.

Brincou com os cabelos loiros de Tino, mordeu seu pescoço. Recebeu arranhões em suas costas. Sentiu o embraço do menor.

Agradeceu pelo fato de ter todas as chaves com ele. Uma pena aquilo ter sido tão afoito.

"É melhor de noite, Su."

"Concordo."

Nesse momento, Eduard e sua companheira sairam mais uma vez da sala de música, relaxados e felizes.

Novamente, o jovem a deixa na porta de casa. Não se preocupara com nada naquele momento.

Até que ele se lembrou do fato de que Ivan era seu irmão.

Mas só saberia na manhã seguinte.

Passara a noite em casa tranquilamente, junto do irmão caçula, que tinha o poder de alcamar sua mente.

Antes de dormir, abraça-o.

"Raivis, você promete que nunca vai me deixar, não importa o que aconteça comigo, não é?" Fora uma pergunta estranha, mas se sentira na necessidade de fazê-la. Seus instintos lhe diziam isso.

"Lógico, Eduard! Por que?"

"Eu acho que algo vai acontecer, e eu vou precisar de sua ajuda, tudo bem?"

"Certo! Então eu prometo que vou ficar do seu lado pra sempre!"

"Obrigado." Fala, dando um beijinho na testa do mais novo em agradecimento. Tranca-se em seu quarto e vai dormir.

Não sonhara com nada. Apenas ele e Raivis tomando banho. Foi bem pacífico.


	4. Tempestade

Tempestade

"Como foi sua tarde, Ucrânia?" Pegunta Ivan, assim que a vira entrando. "Foi divertido, Ivan. Por que?" Fala, dando um suspiro cansado. "Nada, irmã. Eu apenas gostaria de saber como foi por lá."

"Ah, nós só cantamos umas músicas da Lady Gaga. Foi bem legal." O russo fita a irmã mais velha, que sorria nervosamente. Ainda assim, não a questiona. "Você parece cansada. É melhor tomar um banho. Depois você vem jantar, certo?" "Tudo bem."

Sente Natasha segurando seu braço no momento em que ia entrar no banheiro. "O que foi?"

"Ucrânia... Eu acho que você deveria tomar mais cuidado. Ele percebeu que você mentiu." A maior fita a caçula, ansiosa por mais alguma palavra. "Eu sei. Mas eu não posso contar a ele sobre isso, posso?"

"Não. Mas tome mais cuidado, por favor. Vai ser melhor para vocês dois assim."

"Certo, Natasha. Obrigada por me avisar."

"De nada, Ucrânia." É abraçada pela menor, rapidamente. Logo ela se afasta, deixando a mais velha sozinha no corredor. A ucraniana vai se lavar, e aproveita do tempo para refletir sobre o que acontecera.

Sua conclusão lhe causara um arrepio, mesmo com a água quente do chuveiro batendo nas costas.

Aquilo só podia ser um prelúdio de uma tempestade.

Acordara mais cedo na manhã seguinte, saiu de casa às pressas.

E correu até a casa dos bálticos, a tempo de pegar o estoniano trancando a porta da frente.

"Ucrânia! O que você está fazendo aqui?" Pergunta, surpreso, encarando a figura exausta da jovem. Podia jurar que percebera também um pouco de medo.

"Eu preciso te acompanhar hoje. Você vai precisar de ajuda."

"Você acha que algo vai acontecer comigo, não é?"

"Acho."

"Olha, eu prefiro que você vá sozinha. Seja lá o que acontecer, eu não quero que acabe indo pra você também. È melhor deixarmos para conversar sobre isso à tarde."

A garota fica de pé, parada à sua frente. "Faz sentido, Eduard. Vamos fazer isso, então. Até a escola!"

O rapaz a observa saindo em correria mais uma vez. Respira fundo. Seu coração batia forte agora.

Não queria admitir, mas estava apavorado.

Começa a andar, como fazia todos os dias.

Ao chegar na sala, ouve risos. Não se importa, vai para sua carteira.

Ao chegar, vê que a mesma se encontrava totalmente riscada. Desenhos de pessoas nuas, genitais, insultos e provocações de todas as cores adornavam a madeira.

As palavras "Fracassado", "Pervertido" e "Punheteiro" eram as mais repetidas.

"Eu nunca sairia com um imbecil como você!" "E aí, quantos gigabytes de putaria você tem?" "Vê se presta atenção na aula ao invés de ficar imaginando as cores das nossa calcinhas!" "Vai pagar uma puta!" "Aposto que você também vê hentai, não é!" "Aonde você guarda suas revistas, hein?" "Saiba que eu nunca iria deixar um pervertido como você me comer!" "Você é um lixo! Volte pro seu quarto, tarado!"

E essas frases eram apenas uma parte do que ele lera. Não conseguiu a coragem de tentar interpretar os outros conjuntos de palavras em sua mesa.

Põe a mochila em cima dela, cobrindo boa parte dos rabiscos. Senta-se na cadeira, que também estava riscada e afunda sua cabeça na mesma.

Não chora. Ele não podia fazer isso.

Deixa o tempo passar, até a hora do almoço. Não sabia se devia continuar sentado naquele local ou se deveria sair e ir ficar sozinho. Antes que pudesse decidir, porém, uma bolinha de papel for ajogada em sua cabeça. Apanha-a.

"Abre aí!" Grita Ivan, com um sorriso de satisfação.

"Por que não experimenta abrir a carteira?"

Com um suspiro de exaustão, obedece cegamente. Não haveria outra escolha, ele sabia.

O som da tampa sendo aberta é acompanhada pelo arregalar dos olhos do estoniano.

Estava cheia de fotos e revistas pornográficas. No centro da tampa, ainda na madeira, havia uma pergunta.

"Gostou mais de qual?"

O baque da mesa sendo fechada com violência ecoa pela sala. O estoniano fica encarando a carteira, respirando pesadamente.

"O que foi, Eduard? Já quer ir ao banheiro?" Pergunta o russo, puxando o cabelo liso do mais jovem com força, forçando-o a encará-lo nos olhos.

De relance, o rapaz observa Ucrânia, que estava num canto da sala, junto com um grupo de garotas e alguns alunos que estavam espantados.

Ele sabia que nenhum deles podia fazer nada. Devia enfrentar o maior sozinho.

"Se divertindo com suas fantasias enquanto olha pra minha cara, punheteiro?" Pergunta rispidamente, fazendo o menor sair de seu estado de transe e choque. Antes que pudesse responder, é levantado pelos cabelos.

"Aprende a falar ao invés de sonhar acordado, pervertido!" Grita o mais velho ferozmente, desferindo um soco no estômago e um chute que acertara o estoniano exatamente entre suas pernas, fazendo-o gemer de dor e cair na cadeira mais uma vez, encolhido.

Fecha os olhos com força, segura as lágrimas que queriam sair.

Não sabia se fora a dor ou a humilhação.

O alívio veio com o toque de retorno às aulas.

Não prestara atenção a nehuma explicação.

Quando as aulas acabam, ele sai correndo para a sala de música, já sabendo que a ucraniana havia chegado antes.

Tranca-se e passa a fitar sua figura bela e entristecida.

"Desculpa, Eduard. Eu não fiz nada. Eu os vi riscando sua mesa, botando aquelas fotos, batendo em você. Mas eu não consegui fazer nada. Eu sou uma covarde, Eduard!" Desabafa, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

"Não, Ucrânia. Você só fez o que devia. Se você tivesse se metido, seria muito pior para nós dois. Eu não te culpo por nada. Pare de chorar, por favor."

Em seus braços, os soluços da jovem se dissipam. Beija-a, deixando-se levar pelo sabor doce de seus lábios mesclando-se com o salgado das lágrimas que a mesma deixara cair.

"E amanhã, Eduard? Isso só vai piorar pra você."

"Vamos falar com o Berwald depois, certo?"

"Depois? Temos de fazer isso agora!"

"Não. Amanhã é dia de educação física. Eu não sei como vou sair do chuveiro. É melhor deixar para depois de amanhã, certo?"

"Certo, certo." Passa as mãos pelas costas do rapaz, aninhando sua cabeça em seu torso.

"Tire minha roupa, por favor."

Foram lentos, ao contrário do ritmo frenético das canções de IOSYS que tocavam ao fundo.

"Berwald, temos problemas." Fala Yao, que entrara na sala junto com Tino.

"O que foi?"

"Parece que um caso de bullying está começando. Aqui está a ficha escolar da vítima." Diz o finlandês, entregando a pasta com as informações sobre o báltico.

"Eduard von Bock. Aluno exemplar. Nunca saiu de sala, nem levou suspensão. Boas notas. Clube de Coral. Tímido. Não é deficiente, tem a saúde boa. Não vejo motivos para ele ser vítima de algo assim."

"Ele andou saindo de sala frequentemente, aru. Ouvi dizer que ele está com a fama de..." O chinês é incapaz de completar a frase devido ao desgosto.

"De punheteiro, Berwald." Completa o bibliotecário, com um suspiro.

O sueco coça o queixo, pensativo. "Quem é o agressor?"

"Acredita-se que seja Ivan Braginski. Mas não há nenhuma certeza ou prova concreta para que ele possa ser acusado, aru." Diz Yao, secamente.

"Yao. Quero que você fique de olho no Ivan. E Tino, amanhã eu quero a ficha dele. Vou analisar a da vítima hoje à noite."

"Entendido." Dizem ambos, saindo da sala.

O coordenador lê atentamente a ficha do estoniano, pela segunda vez das várias daquele dia.

"Parece que você vai começar uma tempestade, Eduard."

O estoniano abre a porta de casa, para encontrar seu irmão mais velho e Feliks se agarrando no sofá.

"Ah! A gente achava que, tipo, você ia chegar mais tarde!" Comenta o polonês, ajeitando a camisa que vestia. "Ah, Eduard! Nós vamos sair! Eu vou dormir na casa do Feliks hoje, tá?" Fala o lituano, com o rosto ruborizado pela situação, também ajeitando suas roupas.

"A gente só tava, tipo, se divertindo um pouquinho antes de sair, sabe?" Fala o loiro, que acabara de limpar a saia rosa que estava usando. Dá um tapinha nas costas do mais novo, e uma piscadela.

"Tenham uma boa noite!" Diz o menor, sorrindo. Vê o casal saindo de casa, e vai assistir televisão enquanto esperava o letão chegar.

"Es ierados!" Grita o menor, trancando a porta da casa.

"Olá, Raivis." Fala Eduard, ainda deitado no sofá de cabeça pra baixo, assistindo a um documentário sobre suricates no Animal Planet. "O Toris saiu com o Feliks?" "Saiu e não vai voltar hoje. E eu vou pedir uma pizza pra gente."

O mais velho enfim se levanta, com uma certa dificuldade. Desliga a televisão. "Mas vamos tomar banho antes, tá bom?"

Logo ambos se encontram despidos na banheira novamente. Porém, dessa vez, fora um tanto diferente.

"Raivis, você pode dormir comigo hoje à noite?"

"É por causa de ontem?"

"É, Raivis. Eu preciso da sua companhia hoje." Recebe um beijo na bochecha, vindo por parte do letão. "Eu vou dormir com você, Eduard. Todos os dias, se você quiser."

Aproveita o momento para abraçá-lo, sem deixá-lo ver que estava com os olhos lacrimejados.

Dormiu agarrado ao irmãozinho como uma criança ao seu ursinho de pelúcia.

No meio da noite, Raivis acorda. Os olhinhos violeta logoo adaptam-se à escuridão do quarto. Percebe uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto do irmão mais velho, que ao abraçava.

Com o dedo, tira-a de seu rosto.

"Eu vou estar sempre aqui, Eduard. Não importa o que acontecer."

Abraça-o ainda mais fortemente, como que para tranquilizá-lo.

E ambos dormem o sono dos justos, na calmaria antes da tempestade que se seguiria de manhã.


	5. Marcas

Marcas

Eduard acorda, para encontrar-se sozinho. Raivis sempre acordava mais cedo, e já tinha deixado a casa.

Suspira, dirigindo-se ao chuveiro.

O contato da água corrente em sua pele o acorda. Podia ficar assim por horas. Em 15 minutos, porém, já estava vestido. Sai de casa comendo um sanduíche. Caminha, como se não tivesse que passar pelo inferno pela segunda vez em sua vida.

E ainda teria a educação física. Seria uma longa manhã.

"Yao. Você tem aula na classe de Ivan hoje, não tem?" Pergunta Berwald, que estava bebendo uma xícara de café na sala dos professores, onde estavam ele, o chines e Tino. Todos os outros funcionários ainda estavam na lanchonete, tomando o café da manhã.

"Tenho sim, aru. É o quarto horário." Responde o moreno, terminando de enrolar uma fita escarlate em seu cabelo, finalizando seu rabo-de-cavalo costumeiro. "Fique de olho nele, não se esqueça." "Sim, aru."

Timidamente, o bibliotecário levanta a sua mão. "Berwald, e quanto à ficha do Eduard? Você ficou analisando tanto ela que a gente nem..." "Ei, eu estou aqui, aru! Não vá falar de sua vida pessoal, é embaraçoso!" Corta o professor rapidamente, para não ouvir o resto da frase.

"Bem, eu não achei nada suspeito. Eduard é um estudante comum. É bem comportado e tira boas notas, e apesar da timidez se dá bem facilmente com qualquer um." Diz o sueco, terminando de tomar mais um gole de seu café.

"Então, só podemos confiar na teoria de que ele é um..." Fala Yao, sem terminar a setença mais uma vez.

"Sim, Yao. Parece que Eduard é um onanista." Fala Tino, dando um suspiro cansado. "Mas nós não podemos chamar ele aqui para falar de sua vida sexual, não é?"

"Claro que não. Seria embaraçoso demais. Além disso, podemos não chegar à nada, e isso só pioraria a situação do rapaz." Diz o coordenador, folheando mais uma vez a ficha do jovem. "Tino, quero a ficha de Ivan Braginski. Yao, se você puder saber mais sobre os amigos da vítima e do nosso suposto agressor, eu ficaria satisfeito."

"Certo, aru. Na verdade, eu já sei de algumas coisas. Eduard tem dois irmãos, Toris Lorinaitis e Raivis Galante. Ele é um amigo íntimo da Ucrânia, pois ambos são do clube de coral. Ela é a irmã mais velha do agressor. E quanto a Ivan, sei que além da irmã mais velha, tem Natasha Alfroskaya, que é a caçula. Ele também anda bastante com um tal de Gilbert Weilschmidt. E é só isso."

O sueco sorri com todas as informações que obteve. "Ainda bem que você gosta de ouvir as fofocas dos alunos, Yao." Comenta o finlandês, espantado com tudo o que ouvira do professor. "E eu já sei que você vai querer saber de todos eles, Berwald. Vou pegar as fichas deles agora mesmo!" Diz, mandando um beijo para o coordenador antes de sair de sala, que corara um pouco.

O chinês apenas dá um risinho. "Vejo que ele realmente gosta de você."

O estoniano abre a porta, adentrando a sala de aula. Ouve os risos, agora mais altos e acusadores do que na manhã anterior.

Palavrões, insultos, desenhos de genitais em sua mesa e cadeira. Agora ainda mais vulgares.

"Vá gazear aula no banheiro!" "Já bateu quantas vezes hoje?" "E aí, sobre quem você pensa?" "Eu sou gostosa pelada na sua cabeça?" "Não que ir pro banheiro, não?" "Pessoas pervertidas como você são a escória da sociedade!" "Vá fazer alguma coisa da sua vida!" "Se você trabalhasse, podia pagar uma puta pra satisfazer suas taras!"

E mais uma vez, ele se senta e fica debruçado sobre a mochila.

Agradece pelo fato de que os colegas não podiam fazer nada durante a aula.

Uma estranha e angustiante paz.

Suara bastante durante a educação física. Ludwig era um professor deveras exigente.

Estava só no vestiário, acabara de se despir. Se fosse rápido, não passaria por nenhuma humilhação enquanto nu.

Fora o que pensara, pois logo tem suas mãos atadas pelos cadarços dos sapatos de alguém. Gilbert o imobilizara, acompanhado de Ivan. O grito de surpresa que soltara atraíra os outros estudantes.

"Olá, Eduard. Você não vai fazer nada com essas suas mãos hoje durante o banho, vai?" Diz o russo, aproximando-se dele. "Não, Ivan."

"Que bom! Então acho que você já pode ficar pelado!" Fala contente puxando a toalha do menor, expondo-o aos outros estudantes que assistiam a cena.

O estoniano pode, então, sentir todos os olhares curiosos a percorrerem seu corpo, especialmente os de Ivan, que possuíam um brilho sádico.

"Como você é magrelo! Combina bastante com o nerd que você é!" Comenta o mais velho, enquanto acariciava a face do rapaz, que sentia-se imundo com o toque do outro.

Logo percebera que ele baixara o olhar. Estava a analisar sua intimidade. O pavor e a vergonha estavam misturados. Fazia força para não gritar.

Os dedos grossos do russo roçaram momentaneamente em seu membro, causando-lhe um arrepio pelo medo do que o maior poderia fazer com ele naquele momento.

Estava totalmente indefeso, e nada nem ninguém iria ajudá-lo.

Logo o alívio da falta do toque o domina. Isso antes de ouvir as palavras que escaparam da boca do mais velho. "Mas que carinha triste! Queria que eu continuasse por você?"

"Não!" Grita, fechando os olhos. Leva um tapa no rosto, que deixara uma marca avermelhada em sua bochecha.

"Mentira! Um pervertido como você adoraria! Me diga, Eduard, quantas pessoas você já comeu aí na sua imaginação com esse seu pau, hein?" O russo se divertia com aquilo. Ainda sentia o prussiano lhe imobilizando por trás, para impedí-lo de mover-se.

"Não dá nem mais pra contar, não é?" O tom da voz do mais velho agora era baixa e rouca, sussurrada para que somente ele pudesse ouvir. Podia sentir a respiração do outro castigando-lhe a face.

"Gilbert. Vire-o de costas."

Eduard não luta ou resiste, deixando o prussiano tomar o controle. Logo se encontra com a face pressionada contra um dos ármarios, e ouve um assobio debochado vindo por parte de Ivan.

"Vejam só! Mas que bunda boa, não?" Comenta, aplicando-lhe, com força, um tapa nas nádegas expostas do estoniano, que acabara gemendo de dor.

Risinhos e sussurros eram ouvidos por toda a parte. Estavam todos brincando junto com o mais velho.

"É hora de você receber um pequeno castigo, Eduard. Aposto que você também já deve ter feito isso na sua mente." Um arrepio percorre a espinha do báltico, acompanhado de tapas, fortes, em seu traseiro.

Gemia, às vezes gritava. Mas todos os sons que emitia eram abafados pelos risos e pelas palmas e torcidas dos outros alunos, além dos estalos a cada palmada que recebia, como uma criança após ser descoberta fazendo alguma traquinagem.

Dessa vez fora mais fraco. Chorou.

Era ridículo, era terrível, era humilhante, era doloroso.

"Está chorando só por causa de umas palmadinhas! Ou é por que eu estou realizando uma tara sua?" Gargalhadas histéricas resoavam pelo vestiário, acumulando-se em sua memória.

Fechou os olhos, rezando para que aquilo terminasse.

Após algum tempo, não ouvira ou sentira mais nada. Sua mãos foram livres. Haviam marcas em seus pulsos, e sabia que suas nádegas deveriam ter adquirido mais cor.

"Te castiguei como uma menina. Agora não tente mais fugir do banho com seus coleginhas, entedeu?" "Sim, Ivan."

Não deveria ter tentado sair da aula mais cedo para evitar os outros.

Cochinhos eram feitos no chuveiro, podia ouvir algumas risadinhas maldosas. Lavou-se, olhando fixamente para o chão.

Quando abriu seu armário, porém, vira um par de munhequeiras azuis e um bilhete.

"Você vai precisar. Islândia." Rasgou o papel, para proteger a identidade do nórdico. Iria agradecer a ele depois, assim que tivesse a oportunidade.

Voltou para a sala, teria aula de geografia.

Os olhos amarelados de Yao estavam muito mais brilhantes naquele horário. Ou pelo menos parecera. Também notara que o mesmo estava caminhando mais ao redor da sala de aula.

Era estranhamente suspeito, mas o fato de que ele estava fazendo isso aliviava um pouco a sua consciência, pois o chinês não poderia deixar que papeizinhos maldosos circulassem.

Levou mais um chute entre as pernas durante o almoço, e jogaram café e açúcar na sua comida. Também levara um belo puxão de cabelo para levantar-se antes de ser chutado.

A ucraniana soube do que ocorrera no vestiário durante a tarde. As canções de Coldplay estavam bastantes adequadas ao clima do momento.

"E então, Yao?" Perguntou o sueco, ao ver o professor de geografia adentrar a sua sala.

"Ivan ficou em constante vigia em relação a Eduard. Mas isso ainda é pouco, não é?" Fala o moreno, enfim desfazendo o rabo-de-cavalo, deixando os cabelos negros soltos.

"Tino já me trouxe as fichas de todos os alunos que você citou." Comenta o coordenador, apontando para um pequeno monte de pastas em sua mesa. "Já vai, Yao?" Pergunta, um tanto surpreso, ao ver o chinês em frente à porta.

"Sim, aru. Ah, e parece que ocorreu uma certa algazarra no vestiário masculino hoje. Me disseram que foi Ivan."

Sai, deixando o loiro sozinho. "Ivan, Ivan. Teremos que ficar de olho em você, culpado ou não."

Nesse dia, Eduard não flagrara seu irmão mais velho e o polonês. "Eles foram pro quarto, Eesti." Disse Raivis, que estava jogando Mario no Nintendo Wii que tinha na sala. Prontamente desligou o aparelho para ir tomar banho junto de seu irmão mais velho.

O pequeno notara, porém, algo estranho.

"Eduard, de onde saíram essas marcas nos seus pulsos?"


	6. Molhado

Molhado

Eduard ficara sem ar por alguns instantes ao ouvir a pergunta do menor. Seus olhos violeta não paravam de encarar, curiosos, as cicatrizes que adquirira de manhã.

E ele não seria capaz de mentir para o irmão, mesmo sendo terrivelmente humilhante.

"Você é aquele cara que dizem que é um..." Questiona, sem conseguir dizer a última palavra.

"Sou, Raivis." O rapaz apenas passa a observá-lo, em silênico, sentado à sua frente dentro da banheira. A mão pequenina se aproxima e acaricia, de leve, a face do maior.

"Por que, Eduard? Por que eles dizem isso de você e fazem essas coisas? Você não é um... É?" Pergunta, os dedos segurando-se numa pequena mecha loira do cabelo do outro. Sente a mão sendo segurada pela do outro. "Não, Raivis. Se eu fosse, acho que você já saberia vindo de mim."

Surpreendera-se com a repentina ação do mais jovem, que o abraçara e roubara-lhe um beijo. Percebe que pequenas lágrimas estavam a formar-se nos olhos do mesmo.

"Eu não entendo isso, Eduard. Você é tão bondoso, tão inteligente, tão bonito..." O último elogio saíra sem querer da boca do letão, que corara de imediato. Aquela não era uma boa hora para confessar que desejava o irmão mais velho.

"Raivis, você quer fazer... Isso comigo?" Questiona o estoniano, com a mão segurando o queixo do menino envergonhado que estava na sua frente. "Quero, Eduard. Na verdade eu... Penso bastante nisso." Confessa, com as bochechas vermelhas.

Ouvir tais palavras vindas do letão era algo que o surpreendia. Sempre o vira apenas como um ente querido, e que seu amor era puramenete fraternal. Mas saber que ele o queria não apenas como irmão, mas também como amante, fora algo que o pegara de surpresa.

O menino continuava a encará-lo, ansioso pela resposta que receberia. Estava quase se arrependendo do que fez, queria sair correndo e se trancar no quarto.

"Só um pouquinho, tá bem? Não podemos demorar muito." Disse o maior, com um sorriso. Agora que sabia de como a admiração se transformara em desejo, podia sentir-se um tanto excitado com a ideia de dormir com o menor.

Raivis senta-se em seu colo, e timidamente deixa a sua mão tocar no membro do mais velho. Ao ver que sua ação não fora reprovada, começa a acariciá-lo aos poucos, com os dedos finos.

O toque desajeitado e envergonhado do rapaz surtira efeito. Logo pode ouvir um pequeno gemido escapar da boca do estoniano, que também fazia carinho em seu cabelo.

"Faz em mim, Eduard. Por favor." E então notara o contato da mão do irmão mais velho em seu sexo, e de como fazia questão de explorá-lo. Afunda seu rosto no torso do maior, tentando abafar os gemidos. Segura-se em seu ombro.

Deixa-se levar pelos toques do estoniano. Morde o lábio quando chega ao orgasmo. Sente-se um tanto orgulhoso quando consegue fazer o mesmo ao outro.

"Acho que agora você sabe que eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, mesmo que eles façam essas coisas horríveis com você, Eduard." Fala, ainda abraçado ao estoniano.

Aquela ação o animara, deveria admitir. Sonhou com ambos indo ao zoológico naquela noite.

O fizera tomar mais um pouco de coragem para enfrentar o dia seguinte.

Mais desenhos, mais piadas maldosas, mais palavrões em sua mesa. Mais letras de todas as formas e cores chamando-o de diversos nomes e mandando-o ir isolar-se ou morrer.

Notara na cadeira um rabisco de um pênis, junto com as palavras "pau no seu cu". Repugnante.

Muitos risos foram dados quando o báltico sentara-se, ignorando ao máximo todo o barulho alheio e ouvir quaisquer comentários.

Sabia que deveria evitar ir ao banheiro o máximo possível, pois seria suspeito e motivo de mais piadas. Mas ele realmente precisava esvaziar sua bexiga naquele momento, ou poderia acabar molhando as calças.

Talvez Ivan ainda fosse sensato o bastante para esperá-lo acabar de aliviar-se antes de ir importuná-lo.

Quando acabara de abaixar o zíper da calça, porém, percebera que estava errado.

Com um estrondo, a porta de sua cabine fora arrombada. "Você tem coragem de fazer isso aqui no colégio, punheteiro!" Pergunta, com um riso.

"Não, Ivan. Eu só vou fazer xixi." Esclarece o menor, tremendo. Reza para que seja deixado a sós. "É mesmo? Então faz! Tem uma privada na sua frente e nós não estamos te impedindo, estamos?" Sugere o russo, pondo-se ao seu lado. Cochichos podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora. Estava sendo assitido. "Certo."

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia relaxar o bastante na presença do russo, que já estava impaciente. "Eu não consigo fazer com você olhando, Ivan."

"Não consegue ou não está com vontade?" Fala, dando um chute nas costas do estoniano, que cai de joelhos em frente à privada. Logo sente-se sendo agarrado pelos pés, e a água invadindo suas narinas, diversas vezes.

Tosse depois de acabar encharcado.

"Pense bem antes de entrar numa cabine, Eduard. Vamos te deixar sozinho agora, tá? Vê se consegue fazer!" Grita, num tom debochado. O estoniano levanta-se, e finalmente consegue urinar em paz.

Não iria mais tomar tanto leite no café da manhã.

"E então, Su? O que me diz? A gente ficou sem transar ontem de novo por causa dessas fichas! Se a gente não fizer hoje eu vou morrer de abstinência!" Reclama o finlandês, soltando uma risada ao ver o mais velho sentado à sua frente na biblioteca.

"Hoje de noite a gente faz, tá bom? Só espere eu terminar de olhar a ficha do Ivan mais uma vez." Comenta o sueco, os olhos azuis passando pelo papel rapidamente.

"Parece que é ele, e que seus familiares nada tem a ver com isso." Fala, balançado uma das pernas na cadeira. "E o Gilbert, aru?" Pergunta Yao, adentrando no recinto.

"Envolvido, mas não é o agente principal. Ele seria apenas um soldadinho nas mãos do general." Diz Berwald, ajeitando os óculos. "Bela comparação." Fala Tino, girando na cadeira. "Porém ainda não temos certeza de nada, não é? E é óbvio que não podemos falar com eles sobre um asunto tão delicado. Ainda é arriscado."

"Finalmente você disse algo relevante à história hoje." Disse o sueco, fazendo uma bola de chiclete. "Como assim, Su? Então o fato de que eu estou morrendo aqui porque a gente tá sem transar não é importante pra você!" "É, mas nós já resolvemos isso."

O professor de geografia estava apenas segurando um risinho abafado, enquanto suas bochechas tingiam-se de um leve tom rosado. "Amanhã eu vou tentar pegar mais informações, aru. Podem aproveitar a noite em paz."

"Yao, você é um excelente professor." Diz o bibliotecário, pondo uma balinha de café na boca.

Ucrânia ajudara Eduard a secar parte de suas roupas depois da aula. "Ei, quem te deu essas munhequeiras legais?" Fala ela, pondo a camisa do menor em frente ao ar condicionado ligado no máximo. "Foi o Islândia. Ainda tenho que agradecer a ele." Fala, enquanto sentava-se no banco do piano e começava a tocar algumas notas de Just be Friends.

Logo para, porém. "Aumenta a temperatura, eu tô morrendo de frio!" Reclama, esfregando as mãos.

"Nada disso. Você fica uma gracinha assim." Morde um dos mamilos eriçados do menor, enquanto ligara o som com o controle, deixando as canções de Lady Gaga invadir o ambiente.

Wang Yao consegue flagar Ivan saindo da escola. Segue-o. Estava falando ao telefone.

"Aí ele disse que não conseguia mijar com a gente olhando e nós afogamos ele na privada!" Ri, perverso.

"Senhor Ivan Braginski, quem o senhor afogou na privada, aru?" Pergunta o chinês, puxando o aluno para um beco. "Eduard."

O professor sorri internamente. Finalmente conseguira uma resposta.

"Mas e aí, Yao? Você não pode fazer nada. Não estamos no colégio." Fala, dando as costas para o moreno. Logo sente-o pegando seu braço.

"Pare com isso, Ivan. Por favor."

"O que eu ganho?"

"Eu não te delato."

"Só isso? Não ganho nem um beijo?" O último comentário fizera o chinês corar. "O que foi? Não estamos na escola."

"Se eu te beijar, você para?" "Paro."

Deixa os seus lábios serem colados aos do russo, num beijo estranhamente calmo. Logo depois o loiro vai embora com um aceno.

Conseguira enganar Wang Yao muito facilmente, e ainda recebera um beijo dele. Fora um bom dia. Só precisava ser mais discreto.


	7. Calças

Calças

Wang Yao revira-se na cama. Caíra na lábia de Ivan, deixara o russo beijá-lo em troca do silêncio. E ele era seu aluno. Não poderia contar a Berwald, que naquele momento deveria estar com Tino, aproveitando muito bem a noite.

Então o chinês lembrou-se. O loiro poderia ter dito aquilo só para conseguir o que queria.

Ainda tinha esperanças.

Seria ainda mais discreto, e o delataria sem pensar duas vezes caso o visse maltratando Eduard. Simples.

Com a consciência limpa, adormece.

"Noregur, você acha que eu deveria me arriscar mais?" Pergunta o islandês, que dava um biscoito a Puffin. Noruega tira o headset que utilizava e o responde, ainda encarando a tela do computador, aonde jogava Ragnarok Online.

"O que sua consciência te diz, Ice?" Seus olhos azulados desviam rapidamente da tela, encarando o albino antes de voltar a atacar algum jogador no PVP.

"Eu realmente penso que deveria ajudá-lo, Noregur. Ele precisa." Responde o menor, recebendo uma bicada carinhosa de Puffin. O norueguês sorri. Logo sente os braços finos do mais jovem envolvê-lo, ainda sentado. "Takk, Noregur. Ég elska pig."

Dá um beijo estalado na bocheha do mais velho. Noruega apenas dá um sorriso tímido.

Assim que se sentara novamente em sua carteira riscada, Eduard ouve um grito. "Tem um presente pra você aí dentro! Abre!"

Sem muito ânimo, o estoniano abre a caixa relativamente grande que se encontrava camuflada por entre as fotos de pessoas nuas dentro de sua mesa. Risadas são ouvidas quando o mesmo percebe que seu conteúdo se tratava de uma caixa de lenços de papel, DVDs pornográficos e lubrificante.

"Gostou? A gente fez pensado em você!"

Logo despeja todo o conteúdo em sua mochila. Era melhor do que deixar à vista dos professores.

"Eduard, você poderia apagar o quadro enquanto eu saio por alguns minutos?" Questiona Roderich, sorridente. "Claro, professor."

Assim que o austríaco sai de sala, o estoniano acaba caindo. Levanta-se, trôpego, para notar que Gilbert se jogara em cima dele, e que o mesmo o deixara nu da cintura para baixo.

As garotas o observavam atentamente, com os rostos corados e cochichando umas com as outras, enquanto os rapazes seguravam o riso. O prussiano estava segurando suas roupas, já sentado em sua cadeira.

Abaixa a camisa do uniforme o máximo possível, tentando cobrir a sua intimidade.

"Gilbert, devolve minhas roupas, por favor!" Pede o loiro, com os olhos lacrimejados pela vergonha. "Pode levar. E eu não sabia que você usava cueca cinza, Eduard." Logo vê o albino jogando-lhe suas calças. Veste-se o mais rápido possível.

Leva mais uma surra no almoço. Era incrível como o russo não se cansava.

As canções de Kings of Leon e as carícias de Ucrânia o animaram durante a tarde, porém.

"Aonde você vai, Ucrânia?" Pergunta Natasha, ao ver a irmã mais velha descendo as escadas da casa com avidez, carregando uma bolsa azul e amarela. "Vou dormir na casa da Seychelles. Avisa pro Ivan, tá bom?"

"Tudo bem!" Fala a menor, sorridente. Gostava de ficar sozinha com o russo. Vai cozinhar o jantar.

Três garotas se encontravam no quarto cheio de desenhos de peixes e animais marinhos de Seychelles. "Vai falar sobre o Eduard, né?" Pergunta Bélgica, deitando-se na cama da anfitriã. "Sim. Ele não merece estar passando por isso, gostaria de ajudá-lo."

"Não mesmo! Com aquela bunda e aquele..." "Bélgica, nós todas vimos isso." Corta a morena, segurando um peixe-espada de pelúcia. "Bem, Ucrânia, acho que se você transasse com ele, melhoraria o humor."

"Na verdade nós já..." Fala a mais velha, com um sorriso tímido, fazendo a belga se empolgar. "E aí? Como foi? Ele é carinhoso ou é mais do tipo selvagem?"

"Bem, eu acho que está mais para a segunda opção." Comenta a jovem, escondendo parte do rosto numa almofada. "Se deu bem!"

"Posso até ter me dado bem, mas ele não está numa situação legal." Fala Ucrânia, logo deixando o clima do quarto muito mais sério.

"E vale lembrar que Ivan é seu irmão, e é quem está fazendo da vida dele um inferno." Diz a belga, assumindo uma postura melhor. "E você não pode aparecer do nada com ele na sua casa e falar que vocês estão juntos."

"Nem pensar! Isso seria suícidio! Você sabe muito bem como o Ivan é em relação a com quem a Ucrânia anda!" Diz Seychelles, levantando a voz. Ucrânia dá um suspiro cansado.

"Bom, eu acho que só dele ter você já é bom, não é? Afinal você pode ser um apoio emocional a mais além da família." Fala Bélgica, segurando a mão da ucraniana. "Sim, é verdade. mas eu queria fazer que o Ivan parasse com isso de vez."

"Ucrânia, se você se meter diretamente, vai sobrar pra você. É melhor só ficar o ajudando de longe." Fala a morena, brincando com o animal estufado.

"É, acho que vocês tem razão."

Passam o resto da noite vendo filmes melosos e fazendo perguntas embaraçosas à ucraniana.

"Ela saiu?" Pergunta o russo, assim que chega em casa. "Sim. Foi dormir com as amigas." "Ah, então só será nós dois." Fala Ivan, deixando a menor um tanto empolgada.

"Vamos assistir Alice no País das Maravilhas?"

Os lábios de Berwald tinham gosto de café. Logo Tino passa suas pernas pelo torso do maior, aproveitando-se de que estava sentado na mesa da biblioteca. "Você não aguenta, né? A gente já fez ontem e já está querendo mais." Diz o finlandês, com um sorriso safado.

"Você fica muito sexy nesse uniforme, Fin." Fala o sueco, subindo a camisa e a gravata azulada do jovem, e retirando as calças do mesmo, ouvindo o pequeno gemido de alívio.

"Você também tá muito gostoso nessa roupa, Su." Sussurra o finlandês, roubando mais um beijo do mais velho, que passava as mãos sensualmente por seu corpo pálido.

Tino se aproveita para retirar os óculos retangulares de Berwald, pondo-os em sua face. "Como eu fico, Su?" Pergunta, lambendo os lábios.

"Tentador."

Gilbert ouve um pequeno toque em seu celular. Checa-o. Era uma mensagem de Ivan. Abre-a.

Os olhos vermelhos do albino passam rapidamente pela mensagem. Era um bom plano para humilhar Eduard, porém já estava começando a se cansar. Só seguiria com os planos para não ser excluído também.

Ainda assim, gostaria de ver a situação.

"Eles tiraram suas calças mesmo, Eduard!" Pergunta o letão, ainda sem acreditar. O aceno com a cabeça do mais velho só confirmara a situação.

"Deve ter sido muito embaraçoso... Eu não gostaria que todo mundo me visse desse jeito!" Comenta, com o rosto vermelho. Não se importava de tomar banho com o mais velho, mas ficar sem roupas na frente da sala era uma situação muito diferente.

Abraça-o, distribuindo beijos carinhosos por sua face. "Eduard, não fica triste, por favor. Eu não gosto de quando você fica assim. Quer contar pro Toris?"

"Não, não. Acho melhor deixar ele feliz com o Feliks." "Mas Eduard, eles podem te ajudar!" Fala o menor, ainda aninhado nos braços do irmão mais velho.

"Sim, é verdade. Mas como eu digo que estou sendo surrado e humilhado todos os dias por causa de algo tão embaraçoso?" Fala o maior, dando um suspiro.

"Eu conto por você."


	8. Casas

Casas

A água escorre pelo rosto do letão, que estava lhe encarando com uma expressão de angústia e pedindo-lhe confiança. "Se você tem tanta vergonha, eu conto pra ele. Toris é nosso irmão. Ele não vai te odiar, principalmente por que a culpa não é sua. Deixe-me fazer isso, por favor."

O estoniano realmente admirara aquilo. O menor sem dúvida estava cumprindo com tudo o que prometera.

"Certo, certo. Você me convenceu. Contaremos amanhã à noite, tá bom?"

Recebe um abraço aliviado do menino, apesar de ter notado também certa tensão. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que ele ainda teria que aguentar mais um dia.

Afaga a cabeça do menor, bagunçando os cabelos ondulados.

"Ei, Eduard!" Grita Ivan, assim que o báltico sentara-se mais uma vez em sua carteira cheia de riscos de canetas e lápis. O russo sorria maliciosamente. "Quero que você vá para minha casa depois da aula. Não se preocupe com o coral. Minha irmã vem junto." Os olhos esverdeados do mais jovem captam a imagem da ucraniana de relance. Ela o observava atentamente, com uma expressão de ligeira tristeza e arrependimento.

Sabia que não era boa coisa. Mas não podia ir contra o maior , pois arcaria com terríveis consequências. Suspira.

"Ainda não sei nada sobre Ivan, aru." Diz Yao, enquanto o coordenador olhava atentamente para a ficha do citado estudante. "Não te culpo. Mas temo que algo muito ruim aconteça a Eduard." Fala o sueco, cerrando os olhos azuis por um momento, coçando a cabeça.

"Como o que, Su?" Pergunta Tino, fazendo uma massagem nos ombros do mais velho. "Não sei. Há casos em que a vítima entra numa depressão tão profunda que acaba se matando. Não quero um caso de suicídio aqui. Seria ruim em todos os sentidos."

"Mas Berwald, esses casos ocorreram por neglicência. Nós não estamos tentando ajudar?" Diz o professor de geografia, espiando os papéis ao lado do finlandês.

"É verdade. Não acredito que tal coisa venha a acontecer. Só quero acabar logo com isso." Diz, pondo os óculos de volta no lugar, pois estes já teimavam em escorregar de seu nariz.

O sinal toca, fazendo com que o chinês acabe saindo apressado. As mãos pequenas do bibliotecário deslizam para fora dos ombros do coordenador, e logo a porta é trancada.

Uma dúvida se forma no rosto do maior, mas esta se esvai ao perceber a expressão de malícia que o finlandês possuia.

"Você não se cansa nunca?" Questiona o de óculos, ao notar que o jovem já estava sentado em seu colo, puxando-o para um beijo enquanto desabotoava os botões de sua camiseta.

"Como eu poderia, Su?" Diz o rapaz, desfazendo o nó da gravata do outro. "Você sabe que eu adoro isso." Morde o lóbulo da orelha do sueco. Este já levantava a parte de cima do uniforme do finlandês, que logo já estava sem camisa.

Tino retira o cinto da calça do maior. "Você também gosta, não é? Dá pra perceber só de olhar." Comenta, pressionando a mão no volume que estava formado por entre as pernas de Berwald, fazendo-o soltar um grunhido.

O jovem soltara um risinho. Fora uma reação adorável.

"Berwald, você devia gemer mais."

"E você deveria estar sem roupas." Diz o sueco, abaixando as calças do rapaz, para logo depois puxá-lo para si novamente.

"Nós deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes."

"Concordo."

"Agora anda, Berwald. Quero gozar."

Islândia tinha seu olhar fixo no estoniano. Queria acompanhá-lo na ida à casa de Ivan, mas não podia. Ainda se lembrava do que Noruega lhe dissera, porém faltava-lhe a oportunidade.

Queria chegar logo em sua casa, trocar a visão do báltico humilhado pela de seu irmão usando apenas uma toalha. Era muito mais interessante.

Fecha os dedos dos pés dentro do tênis, retomando a concentração na aula.

Um papel chega na mesa de Ucrânia.

Letra curva, clara. Eduard.

"Ucrânia, você pode me dizer o que seu irmão está planejando?"

"Não, até por que eu também não sei. Ele só disse isso agora. Então vamos acompanhar ele e esperar."

Os dedos do báltico percorrem, trêmulos, as palavras que a garota escrevera. Acreditara completamente, o que a fizera sentir-se melhor. Não gostaria de que ele duvidasse dela.

Até pelo fato de que ela disse a verdade.

Em sua mesa, Raivis morde a ponta de seu lápis. Peter, que estava sentado ao seu lado, lhe cutuca.

"Raivis, você está preocupado com algo?" Pergunta o sealandês, fitando-o com os olhos azuis. "Um pouco."

"Semana que vem eu posso ir pra sua casa? Talvez eu te ajude." O letão faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, recebendo um sorriso inocente de agradecimento.

Ao fim da aula, o báltico e a ucraniana seguem Ivan até sua casa.

A porta é aberta. O russo joga sua mochila no sofá e senta-se. Sua irmã e o convidado também o fazem, mas mantém seus materiais em seus colos.

O maior abre sua mochila, retirando uma câmera digital.

"Vou ser bem claro, Eduard. Quero que você se grave batendo uma aí no banheiro. E se você se recusar, posso dizer que perdera não só suas calças, mas também sua dignidade. Em todos os sentidos."

A garota apenas olhava para o chão, fixamente. Estava segurando com mais força a sua bolsa, esperenado a resposta do rapaz de óculos.

As unhas do jovem arranham levemente o tecido de sua mochila. Fica em silêncio, pensativo. Ivan apenas sorria, calmo.

Levanta-se, deixando seu material no lugar aonde estava sentado. Caminha até a frente do mais velho e estende-lhe a mão.

"Tá bom. Eu faço."

Recebe a câmera na palma da mão. "Você sabe gravar com ela, não sabe?"

"Sei. Tenho uma igual."

"Ótimo." O olhar do russo desvia-se para sua irmã. "Ucrânia, você poderia guiá-lo até o banheiro? Ah, e fique por lá esperando ele sair. E Eduard, sinta-se à vontade."

O casal sobe as escadas em silêncio. A garota aponta-lhe o local aonde é a porta do banheiro. "Desculpe, Eduard."

"Não é culpa sua. Vou só ser rápido, tá bom?"

Antes que fechasse a porta por completo, ambos ouvem um aviso do maior.

"E não segure nenhum gemido!"

Logo se ouve o clique da chave sendo girada. O silêncio que se faz é grande. A garota cora ao escutar os primeiros grunhidos vindos do outro. Segura a saia.

Eduard estava sentado na privada, com as calças abaixadas. Fingia que não estava olhando para nenhuma câmera. Suas mãos acariciavam seu abdômen e seu sexo do modo que achava mais prazeroso.

Uma rasteira trilha de saliva descia pelo canto de sua boca. Assim como fora mandado, não evita gemer ou grunhir. Sabia que Ucrânia estava do lado de fora, provavelmente ouvindo tudo.

Não que ela nunca o ouvira nesse estado.

Relaxa o máximo possível, deixa-se gozar.

Do lado de fora, a jovem cruza as pernas ao ouvir o orgasmo do estoniano. Nunca se cansaria daquilo. O timbre rouco que sua voz atingia era extremamente sensual.

Ainda assim, tinha muita raiva de seu irmão.

Em poucos minutos, o rapaz sai do banheiro. O casal retorna a sala, e Ivan recebe sua câmera de volta.

"Pode ir pra casa agora. Você já fez o que precisava por aqui."

Com um aceno, Eduard sai. Caminha, devagar, para sua moradia. Depara-se com Islândia.

"Ei, ice!" Grita, fazendo o albino olhar para trás. "Obrigado pelas munhequeiras, de verdade." O islandês recebe um abraço de agradecimento. Sorri, satisfeito.

"Eduard, o que você estava fazendo na casa de Ivan? Está tudo bem?" Questiona o jovem, após lembrar-se de que passara a pouco pela casa do russo.

"Bem, eu acho que isso é algo que você vai acabar sabendo amanhã, apesar de eu não querer." Diz o báltico, envergonhado.

"Foi algo tão horrível assim?" Sente um puxão em seu braço, e ouve o loiro sussurrar-lhe no ouvido o que fora forçado a fazer. Suas bochechas ficam rosadas, em sinal de compreensão.

"Espero que esse vídeo realmente não se espalhe, Eduard." Fala o albino, com um ar de preocupação no rosto.

"Eu também, Ice." Eduard segue o resto do caminho a sós, pois acabara separando-se de Islândia.

Era cedo quando chegara. Foi ver televisão, enquanto esperava seu irmão mais novo chegar.

Gilbert checa mais uma vez a caixa de mensagens do celular. "Mandei o vídeo para seu e-mail. Agora é só fazer o seu trabalho."

Desliga, vai para seu computador. Só precisava mandar para todas as pessoas da sala de aula.

A porta se abre, revelando a figura do letão.

"Vamos tomar banho, Raivis?" Recebe a resposta afirmativa costumeira do garoto. Dirigem-se ao banheiro, despem-se.

"É hoje, não é?" Questiona o garoto, assim que acomoda-se mais uma vez no colo de seu irmão. "Sim, Raivis."

"Eduard, já que está cedo..." O rosto do rapaz fica corado. Eduard já sabia o que ele ia propor, mas queria ouvir aquilo vindo da boca dele. "A gente pode transar de verdade?"

Não havia para o mais velho maneira alguma para resisitir à maneira doce e tímida que fora questionado. "Selge, Raivis."

Puxa o menor para si, deixa suas mãos explorarem seu corpo de pele alva e magricela. Nota como o outro fazia a mesma coisa, mas de uma maneira mais leve e desajeitada, o que tornava tudo ainda mais prazeroso.

Toma a inocência de seu irmão ali em seu colo. Percebe os braços finos envolvendo-lhe, e como este mordera o lábio no momento. Distribui beijos por sua face, assim como o outro fizera com ele.

Movimenta-o, segurando a sua cintura. Ainda estava sendo abraçado pelo mais jovem, porém isto não importava. Podia até ouvir melhor os gemidos que insitiam em escapar-lhe da garganta.

"Eduard, es patiks!"

"Olen ka!"

Deixa o rapaz atingir o ápice em seus braços, para depois fazer o mesmo.

Terminam de banhar-se, vão para a sala.

"Cheguei!" Anuncia Toris, trancando a porta.

"Toris, a gente quer conversar com você. É importante." Diz o mais novo, apontando o lugar vazio do sofá para o moreno, que sentira seu coração acelerar.


	9. Insônia

Insônia

Os três países bálticos se encontravam sentados no sofá da sala de estar. Toris pode perceber que Eduard segurava a pequenina mão do irmãozinho com todas as forças.

"Toris, você conhece os rumores do garoto que dizem ser um pervertido, certo?" Questiona Raivis, com a voz baixa.

"Conheço, por que?" Fala o lituano, temeroso pelo o que seria dito.

"Sou eu." Murmura o estoniano, levantando a cabeça e encarando o maior com os olhos verdes por detrás dos óculos. O moreno leva alguns segundos para conseguir articular alguma palavra.

"Eduard, você realmente é o que tanto dizem?"

"Não, Toris. Eu sou normal em relação a... Essas coisas." Responde, segurando mais ainda na mão do irmão mais novo.

"Então como isso começou?" Pergunta o mais velho, ainda surpreso.

"Bem... Eu só estava sonhando acordado no meio da aula e não consegui controlar isso. Fui visto e agora estão fazendo todas essas coisas."

Aquilo era apenas meia verdade. Os outros não sabiam de nada sobre o que ele e Ucrânia faziam durante a tarde.

O maior levanta-se de seu lugar, estendendo a mão para o irmão do meio. Este a aperta, e percebe que estava sendo puxado para ficar de pé. Os braços do moreno o envolvem, soluços baixos são ouvidos.

"Me perdoe, Eduard. Eu não sou um bom irmão, não te ajudei até agora e te deixei sozinho. Mesmo que eu já tenha me metido com Ivan uma vez, ele agora está fazendo isso, e eu nem tentei fazer algo."

O estoniano sabia muito bem desse incidente. Há alguns anos, seu irmão intervira quando Ivan ia tentar roubar o dinheiro do lanche dele e de Raivis. Perdera a briga, mas o russo não conseguiu fazer nada por interferência dos professores.

Toris ainda tinha cicatrizes nas costas para provar.

"Toris, você é o melhor irmão que nós poderíamos pedir." Diz o de óculos, acariciando as costas do outro, choroso.

"Não, Eduard! Eu não sou mais! Raivis soube antes, e eu tenho certeza de que ele está te ajudando muito mais do que eu, que só estou chorando e te abraçando!" Grita, por entre os prantos.

Bruscamente, é empurrado e levado ao sofá. Agarra-se numa almofada.

"Toris, pare com isso! Você é um excelente irmão! Se você tivesse conhecimento disso antes, eu tenho certeza de que você não deixaria, mesmo tendo que ganhar ainda mais cicatrizes! Pare de chorar!" Fala, fechando os punhos, encarando o moreno, que agora chorava copiosamente.

Silenciosamente o letão, que assitira a toda a cena sem dizer uma palavra, levantou-se. Afaga os cabelos castanhos do lituano.

"Toris, pare com isso. Eduard está certo. Pare de chorar. Olha, ele tá chorando também."

Com isso, o mais velho enfim toma coragem para erguer o rosto. As bochechas do estoniano estavam molhadas, ele tremia.

"Eu te disse pra parar de chorar, Toris. Você sabe que assim eu acabo chorando também." Agora era a vez de Eduard deixar as lágrimas fluírem por seu rosto e soluçar.

Toris dá uma fungada, levantando-se. Ergue o queixo do irmão do meio, fazendo-o encarar sua face que ainda estava vermelha. "Eu entendi. Não precisa mais chorar por causa disso, tá bom?"

Um sorriso surgira na face do estoniano. "Finalmente."

Com a toalha amarrada na cintura, Noruega vai para seu quarto, apenas para encontrar seu irmão deitado em sua cama, lendo uma revista e comendo salgadinhos.

"Não suje minha cama, viu?" Diz o loiro, fechando a porta.

O albino lambe seus lábios, deliciando-se com o sabor dos farelos que estavam ainda por lá. "Eu estava te esperando, Noregur." Deixa a revista e o pacote aberto na mesa de cabeceira, sentando-se.

O norueguês acaba sentando-se ao seu lado, toma-lhe os lábios com vigor.

"E então, Ice? Posso tirar sua roupa?"

"Claro que sim."

O som dos digitar dos dedos finos de Gilbert no teclado ressoava por seu quarto. mandava o e-mail com o vídeo embaraçoso para todos os seus contatos da sala de aula.

Acaba, observa o pouco texto que escrevera, junto com o arquivo anexado.

Pressiona a tecla "enter".

"Sua mensagem foi enviada com sucesso."

Os olhos vermelhos do prussiano desviam-se para o relógio de pintinho, presente de Ludwig. 22:00.

Desliga o computador, preparando-se para dormir.

Ucrânia abre ajanela de seu quarto, deixa o vento bater nas cortinas. Encara a rua, e vê as poucas pessoas e carros que passavam. Pergunta-se se estas pessoas sabiam do que estava vivendo.

Sacode a cabeça, negando. Nem deveriam conhecer a escola.

Toma um copo de leite e vai tentar adormecer mais uma vez.

Natasha estava a jogar Touhou 6 freneticamente em seu computador, com um headset. Tentava passar da fase extra.

"Porcaria, a Flandre me matou de novo!"

Batidas na sua porta são escutadas. Ela a abre, e nota que era a sua irmã mais velha, que utilizava uma camisola curta.

"O Eduard ficaria doido se te visse assim." Brinca, fazendo a maior sorrir um pouco.

"Natasha, acho que já está na hora de você ir se deitar, não?"

"Estou com insônia. Tô vendo se jogar me dá sono."

"Certo, certo. Mas tenta não gritar muito quando morrer de novo." Dá um beijo na testa da bielorussa.

Tranca-se mais uma vez, indo tentar completar o extra novamente.

Algo lhe dizia que o dia seguinte não seria lá tão bom para a mais velha.

Espanta esse pensamento da cabeça. Sua oponente acabara de reaparecer no monitor.

"Agora você morre, sua vampira com musiquinha viciante."

Toris enfim decidira que falaria com Berwald pessoalmente no dia seguinte. Era melhor do que tentar brigar com o russo mais uma vez.

"Toris, Toris! Tipo, você não quer, sei lá, sair comigo pro shopping amanhã?" Questiona Feliks, dando uns poucos pulinhos apoiado na carteira do lituano.

Ele era o único rapaz que usava o uniforme feminino, mas todos já estavam acostumados.

E o moreno não queria admitir que achava que o loiro ficava muito bonito com a saia xadrez.

"Acho que eu posso sim, Feliks."

"Oba! Eu vou sair com o Liet amanhã! Isso é, tipo, totalmente legal!" Grita, jogando-se em cima do moreno. Os outros alunos não deram muita atenção, conheciam o jeito do polonês.

"E então, Raivis? Está se sentindo melhor?" Pergunta Peter, assim que vê o amigo sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Não." Fala, deitando-se na carteira.

"Então eu vou te acompanhar para sua casa hoje!"

Quando Eduard adentrara em sua sala, nada escutara. Todos os alunos estavam em silêncio.

Seychelles, que estava na primeira fila, apontara-lhe por cima do ombro, fazendo sinal para que este olhasse para o quadro.

"Nós vimos o vídeo."

Podia jurar que seu coração pulara um batimento. Vira-se, encarando todos os outros.

Dinamarca, que se encontrava ao lado de Seychelles, estende-lhe o celular. "É verdade."

Na tela miúda, o báltico pode reconhecer muito bem o que vira. Não havia como falar que não era ele.

"Su, Su! Um vídeo pornográfico de um dos nossos alunos vazou por aí e..." Fala Tino, adentrando a sala da coordenação em frenesi juntamente com Yao, que ainda nem amarrara direito a gravata.

O sueco os observa, com os óculos escorregando um pouco do nariz.

"O conteúdo é... Eduard se masturbando." Fala o chinês, dando logo a resposta que o superior tanto queria.

"Quem passou?" Questiona o maior, brincando com os dedos nervosamente.

"Ivan Braginski, aru."


	10. Álcool

Álcool

Eduard simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Evitou olhar para os outros alunos, passou as aulas em silêncio. Sabia das respostas das perguntas de matemática que o professor Sadiq pôs no quadro, mas não se atreveu a responder em voz alta.

Em algumas horas, o sinal tocou.

Antes que fosse humilhado e surrado mais uma vez, Tino, o bibliotecário, entrara na sala de aula.

"Eduard von Bock, sua presença é solicitada na coordenação. Venha comigo, por favor." O finlandês sorriu docemente e o estoniano aproveitara-se da oportunidade para escapar dos outros.

Senta-se na cadeira em frente ao coordenador, Berwald. O sueco encarava-o com um ar de preocupação por detrás das lentes dos óculos.

"Eduard, posso te fazer uma pergunta um tanto quanto embaraçosa?" Questiona, observando o rapaz encolhido á sua frente. Não sabia se era vergonha, se estava intimidado pela sua figura de autoridade, ou se estava nervoso por algum motivo.

Mas soube que este assentira com a cabeça.

"Por que você gravou o vídeo? Era curiosidade de se olhar? Ia mandar para alguém que você gosta? Ia postar num site pornográfico?" Pergunta, segurando a voz para não deixá-la tremer.

O báltico estava com o rosto vermelho, olhava para o chão. "Não, senhor. Eu não estava curioso nem ia mandar para ninguém." Murmura, agora juntando as pernas.

"Se não tinha nenhuma razão, o que te levou a fazer isso? E como isto acabou sendo espalhado por aí?"

"Eu me gravei na câmera do Ivan."

"Você pediu emprestado e esqueceu de apagar depois de passar para seu computador, foi isso?"

Silêncio. O jovem apenas negara com a cabeça, deixando alguns poucos fios do seu cabelo loiro balançarem.

"Eduard, eu compreendo se foi curiosidade. Não faz mal você querer saber como é ver e ouvir você mesmo fazendo isso. O problema é que você deixou algo pessoal assim esca..."

"Não fui eu! Não tem nada a ver com curiosidade! Também não tem nada a ver com minha namorada! Não fiz isso por querer!"

Esbraveja, interrompendo a fala do maior e debulhando-se em algumas lágrimas, deixando-se soluçar baixinho.

"Então o que te levou a fazer isso, Eduard?" Pergunta o coordenador, agora aproximando seu rosto ao do aluno.

"Eu tive que fazer isso. Me mandaram. Não sabia que ia acabar desse jeito."

"Quem te mandou?"

"Não posso falar."

A última frase deixara claro para o sueco que retirar a informação do menor seria difícil, especialmente se ele fosse levar em consideração o fato de que o jovem ainda não estava encarando-o nos olhos e continuava a chorar.

"Ivan."

Apenas um nome, foi isso que o mais velho ouvira. Logo depois, o báltico calou-se.

"Não diga que eu te falei, por favor."

"Como se eu fosse fazer isso."

Libera o menor.

Já tinha a confirmação vinda da boca do mais jovem. Só precisava agora pensar num plano para pegar o russo.

"Su, se você passar a noite em claro pensando nisso ao invés de transando comigo, você sabe que eu enlouqueço." Fala o finlandês, adentrando no recinto assim que o mais jovem saíra.

Berwald sabia muito bem o sorrisinho dele não trazia boas intenções. Não que ligasse, lógico.

"Você contou pro Berwald! Que bom, Eduard!" Comemora a ucraniana, abraçada ao estoniano, na segurança confortável da sala de música.

"Acho que hoje você merece uma coisinha especial, não? Afinal, você foi corajoso. Eu mesma não conseguiria ter dito." Diz, guiando o rapaz para sentar-se no banco do piano.

Tocava Mozart no fundo.

Vê a garota abaixar o zíper de sua calça e retirando seu membro, enquanto lambia os lábios deliciosamente. Parecia que estava quase sendo levada ao gozo apenas de saber que estava excitado com ela.

O toque quente e voluptuoso de sua língua em seu sexo o faz gemer alto. Não consegue deixar de observar o pequeno espetáculo da ucraniana, que deleitava-se com seu sabor.

A menor o lambia e chupava do jeito certo, deixava os dentes roçarem as vezes apenas para atiçá-lo, pois sabia que ele gostava disso, e ainda ficava encarando-o ainda com sua intimidade na boca.

Ao contrário da maioria das mulheres, que geralmente só faziam aquilo por obrigação, Ucrânia gostava e não hesitava em demonstrar isso.

"Ucrânia, eu vou...!"

Nesse momento, a garota para o que fazia.

"Você não disse que eu ia ganhar uma coisa?" Comenta, um tanto emburrado. Recebe um puxão leve na bochecha, seguido de um risinho vindo por parte da parceira.

"Isto foi só uma parte." Logo a percebe retirando suas roupas, deixando a calcinha listrada de azul e branco por último.

Vê que ela o deitara no banco macio, e que sentara-se em seu ventre. seus rostos estavam próximos. Ela sussurra em seu ouvido.

"Você não quer que eu fique cavalgando no seu pau, Eduard?" Havia um tom deliciosamente sujo naquilo. Eduard amara isso.

"Claro que eu quero. E então, vai ser agora?"

A resposta fora dada em ações, não em palavras sujas. O garoto não controlou o sorriso que formara-se em sua boca ao assistir a jovem posicionando-se.

"Eduard, seu safado. Já está assim só por que eu acabei de enfiar seu pau aqui?"

"Claro. Não consigo me cansar de você, Ucrânia."

O sealandês adentrara a casa dos bálticos animado, seguido pelo letão.

"Ei, ei! Eu acabei de lembrar de uma coisa que os adultos fazem para se animar!" Diz o menor, sorrindo orgulhoso.

"E o que é?" Questiona Raivis, um tanto que receoso, mas ainda desejando intimamente que fosse sexo.

"Podemos beber, nem que sejam só uns goles!" Isso decepcionara em parte os pensamentos do mais velhos, mas este nada dissera.

"Certo, certo. mas só alguns goles."

Era claro que estes tais goles não foram medidos. logo os dois meninos estavam um tanto alterados, e algumas garrafas de vodka se encontravam vazias na mesa da sala, aonde ambos se encontravam.

Subitamente, o letão percebe-se sendo puxado para um beijo com Peter.

Só se podia sentir o sabor do álcool nas bocas de ambos, mas estes não ligaram muito no momento.

"Ei, Raivis... Vamos transar?"

Por um instante, o lado ainda sóbrio do mais velho falara.

"Na sala não, Peter. Vamos pro meu quarto."

"Olha a hora, Raivis! Tá cedo! Não vai chegar ninguém! Aqui na sala vai ser mais legal!" Retruca, apontando para o relógio que se encontrava ao lado da televisão.

Aceita a proposta, para deixar-se ser beijado mais inúmeras vezes pelo amigo.

Suas roupas acabam no chão em poucos minutos, logo os dois meninos se veem nus. O letão, que também bebera alguns goles a mais enquanto faziam isso, fica de quatro no sofá, segurando-se numa das almofadas de tom pastel.

"Me fode, Peter."

O sealandês não pode resistir ao pedido do maior. Este logo se posiciona e penetra-o, sem ligar para o fato de que Raivis ainda não se encontrava preparado e que isto o fizera dar um gemido de dor.

Porém, os dois em breve esqueceram-se disso. Em pouco tempo Peter já se movimentava dentro do letão.

Mas não sabiam que a porta da frente seria aberta enquanto estivessem fazendo aquilo.

O estoniano cora furiosamente, surpreso com a cena.

"O que vocês estão fazendo!"


	11. Folga

Folga

Apesar de ainda estarem bêbados, os dois jovens param o que estavam fazendo, sentando-se no sofá.

"Fui eu, Eduard! Por favor, não culpe o Raivis!" Diz Peter, assim que percebe o olhar do estoniano pairando pelo local, que estava bagunçado.

"Certo, certo. Agora deixem-me ajeitar essa bagunça antes que Toris chegue."

Em poucos minutos, os dois rapazes observam o mais velho pondo as coisas no lugar e empilhando as suas roupas.

"Peter, seria bom que você tome banho aqui. Você sabe onde fica o banheiro, certo?"

"Sei."

O sealandês prontamente sobe as escadas, deixando apenas Eduard e o letão na sala.

"Anda, Raivis. Vamos juntos."

Percebendo que o menor estava bem mais alcoolizado que o amigo, decide carregá-lo em seus braços.

"Você tem sorte de que amanhã não vai ter aula e de que eu cheguei antes do Toris, sabia? Ele mataria vocês dois se tivesse visto isso."

O menor nada fala, apenas sai dos braços do estoniano rapidamente, a tempo de poder vomitar na privada.

O mais velho apenas fica ao seu lado, fazendo carinho em suas costas enquanto via o mais jovem expelir o conteúdo em seu estômago.

Seus braços finos tremem após terminar de fazer isto.

"Como você está se sentido?"

"Tô cansado... E minha boca tá com um gosto horrível."

"Raivis, você acabou de vomitar. É lógico que você está sentido esse gosto na sua boca!" Fala o mais velho, deixando transparecer um leve riso. Ajuda-o a lavar o rosto e a escovar os dentes, além de entrar na banheira com ele, assim como já o fizera muitas vezes.

"Eduard, eu tô cansado... Quero dormir."

O garoto estava realmente sonolento, isso o maior não pode deixar de notar.

Após banhá-lo, ajudou-o a vestir-se e ficou ao seu lado até que adormecesse, o que não demorou muito tempo, pois o menino estava exausto.

Suspira, para logo depois sorrir. Adoraria ficar ao seu lado e velar seu sono. Pergunta-se com o que estaria sonhando. Beija a testa do menor, e sai do quarto caminhando devagar.

"Cadê o Raivis?"

"Está dormindo."

Despede-se do amigo de seu irmão, conta para o lituano o ocorrido.

"Que bom, Eduard! Eu realmente estou mais aliviado agora!" Comenta o moreno, risonho.

Mesmo com o incidente de tarde, sentia-se muito bem.

Além de sair utilizando uma saia muito curta, Feliks ainda insistia em brincar nas máquinas de dança. Toris já perdera a conta de quantas vezes vera a calcinha com estampa de coelho que o polonês usava.

"Olha, Liet! Eu fiz, tipo, um novo recorde em Blind Justice! Olha que número grande que tá na tela, Liet!" Diz o loiro, eufórico.

"Isso é mais de oito milhões! Caramba, Feliks!" Fala, sem deixar de impressionar-se com a pontuação. Estava prestando mais atenção na pele que o outro estava expondo.

"Ei, Liet! Vamos, tipo, ir lá pra praça de alimentação! Quero comer algo, tipo, uma pizza gigante!"

Com um pulo, o polonês já estava segurando sua mão e arrastando-o para a praça de alimentação do shopping, junto com as diversas sacolas cheias de roupas, sapatos e inclusive lingeries que o loiro comprara.

"Vai querer de que sabor, Feliks?"

"Frango com catupiry! E com bordas!" O rapaz estava realmente feliz com o passeio. O lituano dá uma risada, sentando-se na mesa para esperar o pedido.

Sabia que mais da metade da pizza seria devorada pelo loiro hiperativo em menos de quinze minutos.

"Liet, vamos ouvir música enquanto tá assando!"

O moreno pega um dos fones que o outro oferecera, pondo em seu ouvido. Em poucos instantes pode presenciar a cena de Feliks cantando e dançando Peacock alegremente, e atraindo o olhar de alguns transeuntes curiosos.

Normalmente acharia aquele tipo de situação embaraçosa, mas com a companhia do outro sentia-se muito mais relaxado do que o normal.

"Eduard, posso ir te visitar?" Questiona a ucraniana, do outro lado da linha.

"Claro que pode."

"Certo. Estou indo agora mesmo!"

Ouve o som do telefone sendo desligado. Não ouvira nenhum sinal de ansiedade, então apenas presumiu que a garota iria visitá-lo casualmente.

Poucos minutos depois, atende a campainha. Ucrânia estava apenas com um short e uma camiseta. Não mostrava nenhuma intenção de convidá-lo para ir a algum lugar.

"Raivis está aqui?"

"Está dormindo. A ressaca o pegou de jeito."

"Então vamos para seu quarto. Acho que ele vai estar acrodado depois da gente sair."

Trancam-se no aposento do báltico. A garota, então, abre sua bolsa, retirando algo que só depois de alguns segundos o rapaz reconhecera como um vibrador.

"Comprei na internet, chegou ontem. O que me diz da gente testar agora, Eduard?" Pergunta, rindo.

"Não acredito que você veio pra cá pra testar isso."

"Tem mais algumas coisas aí na bolsa, na verdade."

"Bem, não vamos desperdiçar nada." Fala, agora dando um aperto malicioso no traseiro da jovem.

Raivis acordara com o barulho dos gemidos do casal, que estavam no quarto ao lado.

"Esses dois não tem jeito..." Comenta para si mesmo, rindo. Encosta o ouvido na parede, pois não podia deixar a oportunidade de espiar algo assim passar.

"Eu gostaria de poder ouvir você gemer comigo de novo, Eduard." Fala, abaixando a calça do pijama bordô.

Yao caminha em passos ritmados pelo parque. Observa as crianças no playground, acena para as mães e avós.

"Saiba, Ivan, que eu serei o herói dessa história! Não vou admitir que você faça isso!" Esbraveja Alfred, no meio da quadra de basquete.

"E o que você pode fazer? Sabe que eu poderia muito bem te surrar agora, não sabe?" Diz o russo, com as mãos na cintura.

"Então venha, me surre!"

Num pulo, Ivan parte para cima do americano, derrubando-o no chão. Começa a socá-lo repetidamente. Mesmo com algumas esquivas e golpes do outro, ainda permanecia em vantagem. Aos poucos, uma pequena multidão se forma ao redor da luta.

O professor de geografia abre o caminho por entre os curiosos rapidamente.

"Ivan, pare com isso!"

Os olhos violeta do russo, que se encontrava pronto para pisar nas costas de seu oponente, viram-se para encará-lo.

"Yao!"


	12. Retorno

Retorno

O russo para no local ao ver o chinês entrar, afoito, no círculo outrora ocupado apenas por ele e por Alfred.

"O que você está fazendo, Yao? Sabe muito bem que aqui não é a escola, não sabe?" Diz o maior, encarando o professor, que se encontrava à sua frente.

"Claro que sei, aru. Mas acho que você sabe que pode ser preso por isso, ou que sua família será contatada, Ivan." Diz o chinês, sem medo do aluno.

"E desde quando você tem a ver com minha vida pessoal, Yao! Você é só meu professor de geografia. O seu dever é apenas me dar aula, e fazer questão de que eu me comporte em classe. E eu estou fazendo isso, não acha?"

"Eu não estou fazendo isso pensando em seu futuro acadêmico, Ivan. Longe disso. Você é um bom aluno, aru. Suas notas em minha matéria são boas."

"Então por que de repente o senhor acaba indo se importar comigo?" Fala, agora se abaixando e ficando terrivelmente próximo à orelha do menor.

"Já sei... Você quer mais, não é?" Sussurra, fazendo-o arrepiar-se e arregalar os olhos. Ele havia se esquecido daquele incidente completamente.

Ivan estava com as armas prontas, e não tinha medo de usá-las. Yao sabia que confrotá-lo assim, em público, era de risco enorme, e agora ainda tinha de cuidar de sua reputação como professor.

"Ivan... Chega, tá legal? Só pare de fazer isso com o Alfred antes que entre em problemas com a justiça, aru."

Um sorriso abrira-se na face do loiro. O moreno cerra o punho discretamente.

"Tudo bem, professor." Diz, para logo depois ouvir um gemido de dor vindo do americano, que se levantara.

"Você pode andar sozinho, aru? Não quer que eu te leve até sua casa?"

"Não, não... Tá tudo bem, sério. Amanhã eu vou estar bem melhor, você vai ver!" Fala Alfred, rindo, apesar da dor que devia estar sentindo no momento.

"Bem, então vá logo, aru. E você, Ivan?"

"Acho que você quer conversar comigo, não é? Acho melhor irmos e acabamos com isso."

O professor nota claramente as provocações dadas pelo aluno. Entretanto, não demonstra ansiedade alguma em relação a isso.

Principalmente por que não tinha escolha. Ele não podia deixar que mais ninguém naquele parque soubesse do que estava pensando.

Em poucos minutos, a roda de curiosos se desfaz, e os dois homens saem andando lado a lado. Silenciosos, a princípio, mas logo o loiro começa a falar.

"Melhor você ir para minha casa, ou eu para a sua?"

"Para a minha, aru."

Logo o mesmo silêncio de antes retorna para atormentar a mente inquieta do chinês. Não fazia a menor ideia de como ia livrar-se daquele problema sem deixar nada para que Ivan possa se aproveitar mais tarde.

A porta é aberta, e o aluno entra com passos seguros, analisando rapidamente a sala cheia de enfeites de pandas.

"Isso é bem típico de você, Yao. Já devia imaginar que tinha todos esses pandas." Comenta, risonho. O moreno quase se deixa devanear, pensando em como o loiro parecia adorável quando estava alegre de verdade.

Surpreende-se ao ser puxado para o sofá, e logo é beijado com força.

Em pouco tempo, ambos entregam-se ao desejo.

"Se você quer mais, Yao, não comente nada."

"Certo, aru." Responde de modo afirmativo à ordem sussurrada em seu ouvido, arrepiando-se.

Bélgica chega na sala, carregando uma bandeja com pipoca e refrigerante para seu irmão e Dinamarca, que estavam jogando Mario Kart de um modo quase violento.

"Nem pense em usar esse casco, Dinamarca!"

"Tarde demais!" Diz, logo observando seu oponente sendo atingido pelo casco azul, e tomando a liderança facilmente, logo cruzando a linha de chegada.

"Venci de novo!" Comemora, abrindo uma das latas de refrigerante e tomando um gole generoso.

"Foi pura sorte!"

"Pela quinta vez seguida? Eu acho que você não está querendo admitir que eu tenho mais habilidade que você, não acha?" Provoca, dando uma piscadela para o holandês, que bufou, e fazendo a belga dar uma risada.

"Tá vendo? Até a sua irmã concorda comigo! E aí, Bélgica, eu sou muito sortudo ou tenho habilidade mesmo?"

"Você tem habilidade, Dinamarca!" Responde alto, gargalhando junto com o dinamarquês.

"Mas lembre-se, Bélgica, que eu posso te nocautear agora mesmo com uma coisa que eu sei que é seu ponto fraco."

"Que seria o que?"

"Isso." Responde, puxando Dinamarca para um beijo ardente. Este se aproveita para aprofundá-lo, passando as mãos pelas suas costas e nuca, além de roçar um pouco o seu corpo no maior.

Antes que os movimentos ficassem eróticos demais, porém, separam-se. Holanda sorri vitorioso ao notar a belga cobrindo a boca e o nariz com a mão.

"Algum problema?"

"Eu... Preciso ir ao banheiro." Diz, levantando-se apressada.

"Que tal continuarmos isso no quarto depois?"

"É uma boa ideia... Quando você admitir que eu sou melhor que você em Mario Kart."

Gilbert suspira em frente ao monitor. Fora mandado postar o tal vídeo do Eduard em algum site de vídeos. Escolhera o que julgara ser o mais popular, e já criara a conta.

Aquilo era doentio. Todas aquelas pessoas exibicionistas gravando-se fazendo aquelas coisas o deixava repugnado.

Só iria fazer o upload, e nem se daria ao trabalho de olhar os comentários que receberia.

Toda a ideia já era o bastante para fazê-lo ficar em um estado de grande desgosto.

Digita o título o mais rápido possível, para sair de uma vez do site e apagar seu endereço do histórico do navegador, para fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Agora, podia voltar a jogar videogame em paz. Pelo menos por algum tempo.

O finlandês não estava mais aguentando o modo como o sueco estava provocando-o naquele momento, enquanto tentava cozinhar o jantar.

Seus corpos estavam perigosamente juntos, e Tino podia notar a mão de Berwald acariciando-lhe por dentro da calça folgada.

"Su... Para com isso, deixa eu cortar o queijo..." Geme, principalmente quando recebe uma chupada em seu pescoço.

"Você pode deixar o queijo para depois, não acha?" Fala, apertando um pouco o membro quente do menor, fazendo-o movimentar o quadril levemente por puro instinto.

"Tá bom, já que você tá insistindo tanto, seu safado..."

"Você não pode falar nada, Fin. E então, quer o que?"

"Aqui, agora, de quatro." Diz, fechando os olhos.

"Bastante direto, não?" Provoca, sorrindo, e deixando o mais jovem libertar-se de suas mãos e retirar as roupas, ajoelhando-se no chão da cozinha.

"Anda logo, Su... Ole hyvä..." Implora, notando que o sueco estava atrás de si, e que sua mão retornara a acariciar seu sexo.

"Mete, Su... Bastante... Eu quero gozar com seu pau, não só com sua mão." Fala, empinando-se e sentindo-se finalmente sendo penetrado.

"Eu não sei como você consegue ser safado desse jeito, Tino... Mas eu vou te fazer gozar, sim."

"Então cala a boca e me fode, Berwald."

O sueco então move-se com força, fazendo o finlandês gritar de surpresa. Berwald sorri ao ver o menor assim.

"Sim, Berwald, desse jeito!" Diz, segurando-se firme ao chão, preparando-se para o que aconteceria a seguir.

E ele sabia que aquela seria só a primeira vez naquela noite.

Eduard se encontra a sós novamente quando o relógio marca cinco da tarde e a ucraniana tivera de sair. Ouve passos leves na escada. Vira-se, encarando o irmão.

"Vocês me acordaram, sabia?"

O estoniano cora de leve com o comentário.

"Desculpe... Quer alguma coisa, Läti?"

"Só tomar banho de novo com você, jantar e ir dormir de novo."

"Oh, tudo bem." Fala, dirigindo o menor para o banheiro. Lava-o, acariciando o corpo diminuto e frágil levemente, marcando-o como seu de um modo silencioso.

Comem, e então ele põe o mais jovem na cama. Observa-o a dormecer, e lembra-se que teria aula no dia seguinte.

Suspira, acariciando os cabelos ondulados do letão.

"Parece que eu vou para o inferno de novo, Raivis."


	13. Necessidade

Necessidade

Eduard acorda, e prepara-se mais uma vez. Pergunta-se no que fariam com ele hoje. Esperava que não fizessem nada novo.

Chega na mesma sala de aula, e vê a própria carteira rabiscada. Ele ainda parava para ler tudo aquilo. Todos os dias, eram recados e mensagens diferentes, sempre lembrando-o de como era odiado por todos apenas pelo fato de que Ivan dissera que era um pervertido.

Aquilo o dava asco. Todos eles também tinham esses pensamentos de vez em quando, todos eles tinham necessidade disso. E ele era tratado como lixo por uma única necessidade física.

Aceita o fato em silêncio, sentando-se, sem falar com nenhum outro aluno.

Antes mesmo da aula começar, recebera um avião de papel na sua mesa. Este pousara exatamente na frente de seu nariz.

Pega, sem esperanças, e abre. Não era como se tivesse outra escolha.

Havia um link de um site, completo, levando a um vídeo específico. Deduzira que era pornográfico. Acima estava escrito, em letras garrafais uma pergunta.

"E aí, conhece?"

Mandava-o entrar no dito site. Pega o laptop, que todos sabiam que tinha, e entrou na conexão da escola.

Em poucos segundos, uma roda de alunos curiosos se formou. Ivan estava exatamente atrás dele, e o observava atentamente enquanto ele copiava o endereço.

O vídeo carregou, e o estoniano deixara-o rodar.

Ele sabia muito bem que vídeo era aquele. Ele mesmo tinha gravado-o, no banheiro da casa de Ivan. O som de seus gemidos ecoavam pela sala de aula.

"Você parece uma puta gemendo, louca pra dar!" Comenta Ivan, fazendo os outros espectadores rirem. Eduard sentia vergonha daquilo. Pergunta-se se não deveria ter negado na hora. Estava sendo extremamente atormentado.

"Por que não chama todo mundo que comentou pra uma suruba, safado?"

"Não, eu não quero fazer... Isso..." Responde, avermelhado, sentindo as lágrimas preenchendo os olhos esverdeados. Não podia chorar, mas queria. Não estava suportando.

"Mas é claro que você quer! Se não, por que teria posto aí?" Diz o russo, em tom de deboche. Queria gritar que não fora ele, mas sabia que seria inútil. Não podia ser defendido por quem acreditava nele.

No momento em que ia abrir a boca para responder, o som em seu laptop aumentara. Havia chegado ao orgasmo no vídeo.

"Mas que bela gozada! Digna de alguém como você! Aprendeu vendo putaria, não foi?" Questiona, alto, fazendo os outros apenas gargalharem ainda mais alto.

Sente o seu rosto sendo virado bruscamente, e o olhar do maior contra o seu, fuzilando-o. "Foi ou não foi? Responda!"

Sabia que só podia responder uma coisa. Baixa o olhar, tentando manter o tom de voz.

"F-Foi..." Morde o lábio, negando a si mesmo que falara aquilo, mesmo sabendo que era mentira.

"Não ouvi, Eduard. Fale mais alto, assim a sala inteira também vai poder ouvir."

Ele podia imaginar o maldito sorrisinho sacana do maior, mesmo estando fitando o próprio colo. "Anda logo, Eduard! Para de ficar olhando aí pro seu pau e fala pra todo mundo como você aprendeu a gemer desse jeito!"

As mãos do russo pegaram firme em seu queixo, e forçaram-o a olhar para todos que o encaravam, ansiosos para saber o que ele faria. A plateia batia palmas, em coro para que ele falasse.

A pressão era imensa.

"Certo, eu... Eu aprendi a gemer feito uma puta de tanto que eu vejo putaria!" Grita, com a voz mais alterada do que achava que ficaria. Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, e sua visão estava começando a ficar embaçada.

"Admitiu! Eu sabia o tempo todo! Olhem só, ele até está chorando de tanto alívio que é falar uma coisa dessas pra gente! Agora nós sabemos um dos segredinhos sujos dele!"

Então, Ivan percebera que faltavam cinco minutos para as aulas começarem. Larga de seu rosto, e afasta-se.

"Desligue isso, punheteiro. Os professores não devem saber. E você por acaso tem algum fetiche por chorar desse jeito?" Ri, voltando a sua carteira, dando sinal para todos fazerem o mesmo.

Eduard logo ajeita a sua carteira, e seca o rosto. Ainda assim, podia-se saber que chorara.

A aula de biologia começara, com Francis explicando o assunto.

No fundo da sala, Dinamarca e Holanda trocavam papéis. Ambos sorriam, cúmplices, apesar do conteúdo dos mesmos não serem apropriados.

Logo o francês pega a folha rabiscada, e o lê atentamente, em silêncio, por alguns segundos. Os dois rapazes o encaram, suando frio.

"Parece que vocês dois gostam de discutir sobre reprodução. Que tal irem para uma aula particular com o senhor Berwald?" Diz, devolvendo o papel nas mãos do holandês, antes de se levantar com o outro para saírem de sala.

"Mais alguém interessado no assunto?" Pergunta.

"O Eduard, professor!" Grita Ivan, apontando para o estoniano, que estava apenas observando tudo.

Eduard não estava fazendo nada. Seu caderno continha apenas as anotações normais que estava fazendo sobre a matéria. Então, ele vê uma folha, discretamente colocada próxima ao seu material.

Não havia mais tempo para esconder. Francis já tinha pego e visto o que tinha.

"Belo desenho. Parece que você tem um grande interesse por anatomia e reprodução, não é? Vá mostrar para Berwald, sei que ele ficará contente ao ver que temos um artista."

Pode observar o desenho quando a folha lhe é devolvida. O desenho era bem feito, mas vulgar. Podia ver ele mesmo e uma garota, que não pode identificar. Ela tinha cabelos curtos. Esperava que não fosse Ucrânia.

Fica ao aguardo no corredor. Consegue ouvir um pouco da conversa que havia lá dentro.

"Sei que vocês se gostam, mas tentem se controlar mais um pouco. E eu acho que vocês se sentiriam envergonhados se os outros lessem isso aqui, já que é assunto particular entre vocês." Fala o sueco, num tom compreensivo e autoritário.

"Sim, Berwald..." Responde o casal, em uníssono.

"Não vou suspender vocês, nem nada. Apenas joguem isso fora, e não se fala mais nisso. Entenderam?"

O estoniano não consegue ouvir nem a voz dinamarquesa, nem a holandesa. Deviam ter apenas acenado a cabeça, pois em pouco tempo foram liberados.

"Boa sorte, Eduard." Sussurra Dinamarca, enquanto passava por ele.

"Obrigado." Responde, cordial, adentrando a sala e sentando-se na cadeira. Entrega o papel ao coodernador, que o analisa.

"Foi você que desenhou?"

"Não... Botaram na minha mesa." Diz, encabulado. Não gostava daquilo.

"Já esperava. Mas devo admitir que quem fez tem um belo traço. Dá pra você reconhecer o artista?"

Observa bem o papel. Não fazia ideia de quem fosse. Podia ser tanto de um aluno que se sentava do outro lado da sala, como de alguém atrás dele. Suspira, negando com a cabeça.

"Pode ir. Tome cuidado, tudo bem?"

Agradece ao mais velho, e levanta, um pouco trôpego. Como se já não estivesse tentando tomar cuidado de si mesmo.

Berwald aproveita para chamar Yao e Tino para sua sala. Mostra a folha.

"Reconhecem esse traço?"

Ambos negam.

"E essa garota? Quem vocês acham que pode ser, e por que?"

"Acho que é a Ucrânia, aru. Ela e Eduard são muito amigos. Além do mais, dá pra notar que é ela pelos cabelos curtos e pela... Comissão de frente, digamos assim." Responde o chinês, rapidamente.

"Tino... A ficha dela, por favor."

"Só se você prometer que não vai ficar obcecado com ela e nós vamos transar de noite." Diz, fazendo bico.

"Eu não vou ficar obcecado... Mas eu prometo, tudo bem?"

Recebe um beijo carinhoso do finlandês na bochecha. Logo o vê saindo da sala.

"Yao, se você souber que alguma coisa envolvendo ela acontecer, me avise." Diz, ajeitando os óculos, sem deixar de olhar para o desenho.

"Certo, aru."

Eduard não contara a Ucrânia que podia ser ela no desenho. Já estava causando-lhe preocupações demais. Podia notar que ela estava tão abalada com tudo quanto ele. As tardes na sala de música serviam de refúgio para ambos.

Fica abraçado aos próprios joelhos dentro da banheira, junto com o irmão mais novo.

"Raivis, às vezes eu não gostaria de ser assim..." Suspira, chateado.

"Como assim, irmão?" Pergunta, afagando os cabelos do mais velho.

"Eu não entendo, Raivis. Todo mundo faz piada de mim por causa disso. Mas não é como se eu fosse o único a ter interesse por isso. Hoje mesmo pegaram o Dinamarca e o Holanda trocando bilhetinhos sobre isso, e eles não estão assim, como eu... Isso é tão injusto, Raivis!" Desabafa, quase à beira das lágrimas pela segunda vez nesse dia.

"Eu não te acho anormal, Eduard. Mas sim, isso é injusto." Diz, abraçando o estoniano.

"Raivis... Quando a gente estava transando naquele dia... Eu parecia uma vadia, gemendo?" Questiona, encabulado. O letão cora levemente com aquilo.

"Não, Eduard. Na verdade eu achei os seus gemidos... Muito sexys. Por que?"

"Me falaram que eu também gemo como uma vadia... Uma vadia louca para dar pra qualquer um, Raivis." Fala, sem olhar para o rosto do menor. Pelo menos o irmão o compreendia.

"Mas você não é desse jeito! Sei que você não faria algo assim com qualquer pessoa só porque te deu vontade."

"Sim, mas... Você sabe, Raivis. Eles brincam até com isso, quando eu fico com vontade e estou sozinho... Eu gostaria de pelo menos poder fazer isso em paz." Aperta mais o próprio corpo, tremendo. Fecha os olhos, e deixa as lágrimas escorrerem pela face.

"Eduard, não é como se você fosse o único que faz isso. E cortar seu pinto fora não vai resolver nenhum de seus problemas."

"Eu sei. E eu não quero cortar meu pinto fora, seu bobo!" Começa a rir um pouco, para depois fungar um pouco. O letão fica um pouco mais aliviado ao ouvir a risada do outro.

"Estava falando como se quisesse! Quer que eu te ensaboe?"

"Sim, com certeza."

Ivan sabia que teria educação física no dia seguinte. Já estava com tudo planejado. Era só ir dormir e aguardar.

Olha o quarto da ucraniana. Ela dormia serenamente. A mesma coisa para a bielorussa.

Resolve se trancar em seu quarto, e vai para a cama. Estava ansioso, mas conseguira pegar no sono.

"Su... Que tal você olhar isso aqui?"

"O que, Tino?" Pergunta, desviando o olhar da ficha da estudante. Percebe o finlandês usando apenas a roupa íntima, e com orelhas e cauda de gato. Ele cora um pouco com a visão.

"Que tal você ir cuidar do seu gatinho, Su?"

"Tino... Isso é ridículo. Mas você ficou sexy, assim. Só não fale comigo desse jeito." Fala, levantando-se e pegando o menor em seu colo.

"Tudo bem! Já vi que consegui o que quero." Entrelaça as pernas na cintura do sueco, e o beija. Logo ouve o som da porta do quarto sendo trancada.

Raivis podia sentir a respiração do irmão mais velho, que estava dormindo, em sua nuca. A mão movia-se rapidamente por dentro do pijama. Morde o lábio, e segura-se no peito do outro.

Chama pelo outro, baixo. Quando sente o líquido sujando a palma da mão, levanta-se, e vai limpar-se no banheiro, em silêncio.

Não sentia-se culpado por aquilo. Mas gostaria que pudesse ter a atenção dele daquela forma novamente.

Percebe que acordara mais tarde com a cueca suja. Lembra-se do que sonhara. Suspira, dirigindo-se ao chuveiro. O fato de que ele sempre acordava antes de Eduard aliviava um pouco a vergonha.

Sabia que estava precisando demais dele. Arruma-se, e vai para a escola comendo um sanduíche que fizera. Pergunta-se o que aconteceria com o outro. Tinha vontade de matar a todos.


End file.
